Rock Star
by NaruHinaFreak27
Summary: Hinata, Sakura and Ino become a band but is soon stuck dealing with three boys. Hinata's secret is reveled and is kidnapped! NaruHina SasuSaku and KibaIno Disclaimer: do not own the characters or the songs
1. The Band

They stand on stage waiting for their cue. Then the bubblegum haired guitarist starts with a slow beat. Then the blonde drummer joins in and soon the lights turn on. In front of them is a huge crowd. Then the blue haired girl starts to sing.

_She never slows down~_

_She doesn't know why but when she~ all alone,_

_Feels like its all~ coming down_

_She won't turn around~_

_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries~_

_That first tear~ the tears will not stop~ raining down ~_

Soon the drummer and guitarist start having the beats go a little faster.

_So stand in the rain~ Stand your ground~_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down~_

_You stands through the pain~ you won't drown~ _

_And one day what's lost can be found~_

_You stand in the rain~_

Soon the blue hair girl stops singing but the drummer and guitarist keep going. The whole crowd starts screaming with the excitement. Then after 15 seconds the singer starts to sing again.

_She won't make a sound~_

_Alone in this fight with herself_

_And the fears~ whispering~ if she stands~ she will fall~_

_She wants to be found~_

_The only way out is through everything _

_She's~ running from~ wants to give up~ and lie down~_

_So stand in the rain~ stand your ground~_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down~ _

_You stand through the pain~ you won't drown~_

_And one day what's lost can be found~_

_You stand in the rain~_

Once again the singer stops singing and the drummer and guitarist keep going for about another 10 seconds.

_So stand in the rain~ stand your ground~_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down~_

_You stand through the pain~ you won't drown~_

_And one day what's lost can be found~_

_So stand through the pain~ stand your ground~_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down~ _

_You stand through the pain~ you won't drown~_

_And one what's last can be found~_

_You stand in the rain~_

The drummer and guitarist keeps going then starts to end the by fading the music. As the finish the crowd roars with excitement. Then the singer, guitarist and drummer bow before they leave the stage. "We were awesome!" yelled the drummer.

"Hell yeah we were!" the guitarist agreed. "Nice work Hinata. You did great."

"T-Thank you Sakura-san." Hinata said.

"So Ino what now?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura! Hinata! Ino!" yelled a womans voice. They three girls stop at their tracks. Then slowly turn around. "Do you ladies remember about the contest?"

"Are you talking about the one that the three lucky winners get to stay with us for a whole month?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Yes that one." replied the lady.

"But Tsunade. That was a long time ago." Ino whined.

"I don't want to hear any 'buts'!" Tsunade yelled. "Plus we have the three lucky winners." Tsunade grinned.

"B-But Tsunade-sama. W-What if they're a b-bunch of creepers?" Hinata asked worried. "W-What if they t-try to do s-something?"

"Don't worry Hinata. We did a background check." Tsunade said as she winked. Hinata was relieved.

"So when do we meet them?" Sakura asked.

"Follow me please." Tsunade told them then started walking past them. The three girls look at each other then followed. Soon they found themselves outside of the green room.

"Shut up! Sasuke!" they heard a boys voice.

The three girls look at each other. Then Tsunade sighs before opening the door. The first thing the girls saw was a boy with golden hair was holding a boy with raven hair's calor. He let go right away when he saw them. "Can't you go a day without getting into a fight, Naruto" Tsunade asked.

"It's his fault!" Naruto yelled.

"Baka." said the raven haired boy.

"Shut up Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"You wanna go?" Sasuke asked.

"Would you two knock it off already?!" yelled a boy with two red triangleson each cheek.

"Anyways... Sakura, Ino and Hinata. The boy with golden hair is Naruto, the boy next to him is Sasuke and the one setting on the couch is Kiba." Tsunade introduced them. When Naruto looked at Hinata. She quickly looked away blushing. "Well good luck you three." Tsunade said then left.

"W-Wait!" Sakura yelled and we she turned around Tsunade was already gone. "She... Left..." then the three of them looked at the three boys. "Well...um... Why won't we start by introducing ourselves. I'm Sakura and I'm the guitarist."

"I'm Ino and I'm the drummer."

"I-I'm H-Hinata... A-And I-I'm the s-singer."

"You guys were amazing out there." Kiba said smiling. Ino blushes. "And sorry about earlier... They're always like that. You'll get use to it after awhile." Kiba said explaining while pointing at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Well... We're tired and we were about tot go home so... Why won't you guys go home and get some rest and we'll see you tomorrow." Sakura said nervously. Soon the three girls turned around and were about to walk away.

"But we were told we get to stay with you guys all the time even at the night time." Naruto told them. Then the three girls looked at each other.

"Tsunade really outdid herself." Ino said. Sakura and Hinata nodded. "So who's taking them?" Ino asked.

"Huh?!" Hinata and Sakura both said.

"Well someone got to take them." Ino explained. "How about you, Hinata?"

"Huh?! N-No! I-I can't do t-that! How about this. S-since there're t-three of us a-and three of them. I-I'll take one of t-them, Sakura-san takes a-another one and then y-you take w-who's ever l-left." Hinata suggested.

"That's actually a good ideal Hinata!" Sakura said. Then the three of them looked over their shoulders.

"Well... Who's take who?" Ino asked.

"L-Lets let them d-decide." Hinata said. So they all nodded and faced the boys who are just standing there.

"Ok. You three get to decide who you want to go with." Sakura explained. "But if one of us is taken... Then you have to pick someone else."

"So let's start with... Naruto." Ino said.

"Okay... Um..." Naruto said thinking. First he looks at Sakura, then Ino finally he looks at Hinata and starrs at her. Hinata just stands there blushing. "I'll stay with Hinata." he told them.

Hinata's head shot up."Huh?! O-Okay." she said with her face beating red. Then Naruto walks next to Naruto. "O-Okay. Kiba-kun... Y-You're next." Hinata said looking at the ground.

"Ino." Kiba said then walks next to Ino. "Looks like Sasuke's with Sakura." Kiba said.

"Well we should be going." Sakura said blushing. Then they all walked away.

Hinata and Naruto were out of the parking lot. "S-So where's your c-car?" Hinata asked.

"Over there." Naruto replied pointing to a orange Toyota with two black strips on the hood. "What about you Hinata."

"I-I ride a m-motorcycle." Hinata told him.

"Wow! That's so cool but..." Naruto stops. Hinata looks at him. "How do we do this?" he asked smiling while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I-I could r-ride up ahead and y-you can follow." Hinata said.

"Deal!" Naruto said as he walks to his car and Hinata walks to hers.


	2. Hinata's Past

After 15 minutes Hinata and Naruto finally made it to Hinata's place. Hinata parks her bike in the garage while Naruto in the front. Soon Hinata walks out of the garage and goes to the front door. "Wow. Hinata! This place is amazing!" Naruto said.

"T-Thank you. Well c-come in." Hinata said smiling then opens the door.

Soon Naruto walks in with Hinata following. Hinata turned around and locked the door. "Mom! I'm home and very tired!" Hinata yelled.

"I'm in the kitchen!" yelled a voice. So Naruto and Hinata walk to the kitchen. There was standing a women who was cooking. Then she turns around. Naruto notices she looks like older Hinata. "Oh! You have a guest with you." she saidlooling at Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun meet my mom. Mom t-this is N-Naruto-kun. H-He's one of the lucky w-winners of the c-contest." Hinata explained.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Hyuuga." Naruto said as he bowed.

Hinata's mom giggled. "You can call me Hinako. Also you don't have to bow." Hinako said smiling.

"So what we eating?" Hinata asked. "I'm starving!"

Hinako laughs. "Ramen. I hope you like ramen Naru-" when Hinako look at Naruto he was drooling. She laughs and so does Hinata. "I take it you like ramen."

"You kidding me?! I love ramen!" Naruto said smiling. The two Hyuugas laugh. "So what kind of flavor is it?" Naruto asked.

"Miso." Hinako replied.

"Yush!" Naruto yelled excited. Soon the food was done and the three of them sat down to eat. Naruto was the first one to eat. "Wow! This taste great! Better than Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto said then started eating more.

"Glad you liked it." Hinako said smiling. Then they started eating. And when they were done the stayed siting down to relax their stomach.

"I'm stuff!" Naruto said patting his stomach. "So how long have you guys lived here?" Naruto asked.

"We just moved here." Hinata replied

"Cool. But... Why did you move here?" Naruto asked another question.

"Because of the band." Hinata answered smiling. "Sakura-San and Ino-San are also moving here to. As if today we live here. But of corse we'll be gone to other places ." Hinata said. "I'm so excited! I can't wait to see the village!" when Hinata looked at her mother and Naruto they looked at her shocked. "D-Did I s-say something w-wronge?"

"You actually said more than a sentence without shuddering." Naruto said smiling. Then he gets up from his seat and walks to Hinata.

Hinata sits there starring at Naruto as he walks to her. Then when he was in front of her and stops. Hinata just starr into his eyes blushing. Then the next thing she knew. Naruto was hugging him. 'H-H-He's h-hugging m-m-m-me!' Hinata thought.

Naruto hugs Hinata for 10 seconds then feels Hinata go limp. So he pushes her away to see what happened. "Hinata. Hinata!" Soon Hinako gets up from her seat and checks Hinata. "What happened?" Natuto asked.

Hinako giggled. "She's find. She just fainted." Hinako explained. 'Hinata must really love him.' she thought smiling at Naruto. "Could you help me put her in her room?" Hinako asked smiling.

"Sure but... Where's her room?" Naruto asked while carrying Hinata bridal style.

"Just follow me." Hinako said then walked out of the kitchen with Naruto following. Soon they were in Hinata's room. "You can put her on the bed."

"Okay." Naruto said then walks to the bed and lies Hinata down. Then walks out of the room. "Can I ask you something?" Naruto asks Hinako while walking to the living room.

"Yes?" Hinako replied then sat on one of the couches.

"Why _did _you guys decide to move here?" Naruto asked.

Hinako looks at him shocked then smiles while looking at the ground. "So what gave it away?" she asked.

"The way Hinata reacted."

Hinako smiles even more. "The only reason we moved here was because of Hinata's father." she told him. "We I had to take Hinata away from the pain he was doing to her."

"What was he doing?"

"He would be cruel to her. Since she's going to be the next head family he would train her so hard she actually fainted. Then one time Hiashi. That was her fathers name. Made Hinata decide to either kill a man or die." Hinako said. "I couldn't take it anymore. I could see her pain in her eyes when Hiashi called her weak, ugly and selfish. The selfish part really got to Hinata. She wouldn't smile or laugh at all. The only friends Hinata had was me." Hinako explained.

"So we moved out and I had Hinata go to a public school. But that didn't good really well. All the boy would try to rape her and she wouldn't want to go to school. And cause of those boys all the girls started to call her a slut." Hinako said and started crying. "One day I was out shopping and saw a crowd gather around and area. So I went to see what they were looking at and I saw Hinata singing while playing her guitar I bought her for her birthday." she wiped her tears. "I can still remember the song she sang."

'How long will this take, how much can I go through. My heart, my soul ache. I don't know what to do. I bent but don't break and somehow I'll get through cause I have you, and if I had to crawl will you crawl too. I stumble and fall carry me through me, the wonder of it all, is you see me through. When everything I was is lost I had forgot but you have not. When I am lost and you have not lost me, you have not lost me. If I had to crawl will you crawl, I stumble and fall carry me through. The wonders of it all is you see me through.' Hinako repeated Hinata's song.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know Hinata went through all that." Naruto said starring at the ground. Then unaware Hinata had woke up and heard everything.

"Seeing Hinata so happy. It's like as if she had a perfect life. Didn'?" Hinako asked.

"There's no such thing as perfect but in a way it did look like she was happy all her life." Naruto told her. "I don't know if I can compare with that what Hinata's father told her about being weal, ugly and selfish... I think it's all a lie." As soon as Hinata heard Naruto said that her head shot up. "I know I only just meet Hinata today but... I can tell she has a very stronge spirit, beautiful and doesn't look selfish. I seems as if she puts other before herself." Naruto said soon Hinata went on her knees and starts crying.

Soon Hinako and Naruto heard crying and when they got up the went into the hallway and saw Hinata crying on the floor. "Hinata?!" Hinako said shocked.

Naruto put himself the same level as Hinata them puts a finger under Hinata's chin and made her look at him. "Hinata..." he says as he watches the tear run down Hinata's cheek. Then Naruto pulls her in for a hug. Hinata looked at him shocked but hugged him back. Hinako just looks at them smiling.

After they hugged each other Naruto walks Hinata to her room. Then he to the door. "N-Naruto-kun." Hinata says. Naruto turns around. "C-Could you s-sleep w-w-with m-me for t-tonight?" she asks.

"Sure." Naruto replied smiling. So Naruto walks to Hinata's bed then lies down. Soon Hinata looks the opposite direction as Naruto wraps his arms around her. "Hinata..."

"Y-Yes?"

"W-Will you go out with me?" Naruto whispers by Hinata's ear.

Hinata turns around to face him. "Y-Yes." she replies. Naruto smiles then hugs Hinata tighter as they drift off to sleep. Unaware of Hinako who saw everything was smiling and toke a picture of them sleeping.

"I'm happy for you Hinata." Hinako says then goes in her room and falls asleep as well.


	3. The Tour

Soon Hinata wakes up with a pair of arms wrapped around her. Then she remembers about last night and how Naruto asked her out. 'I should probably make breakfast.' Hinata thought then tried to free herself from Naruto's grip. But it was no use. Naruto wouldn't let go. "My Hina..." Hinata heard Naruto say. "You can't have her!" he yelled. Then pulled Hinata closer and soon Hinata's nose was touching Naruto's. "She's mine..." he whispered. Then Hinata fainted.

After 10 minutes. Naruto woke up and found Hinata 'sleeping' in his arms. He smiles then kisses Hinata's forehead. Then he slowly unwrap his arms around Hinata. Soon he's standing over Hinata. 'She's so cute when she sleeps!' he thought then walks out and looks for the bathroom.

Soon Hinako wakes up and sees Naruto walk all over the place. "Morning Naruto." she said as she smiles.

"Morning Hinako." Naruto replies smiling. "Where can I find the bathroom." he asked rubbing the back of his head smiling.

"Just go down the hall and the three door to the left." Hinako said smiling.

"Thank you." he said as he looks for the bathroom. Soon Naruto finds the bathroom and was relieved. He walks in.

Hinata soon wakes up and felt empty next to her. She looks and sees Naruto's gone. 'He probably woke up.' she thought then gets up and opens the door to find her mother in front of her. "Hi mom!" Hinata said smiling.

"Morning honey." Hinako replied smiling back. "I'm about to make breakfast. What would you like to eat?"

Hinata thinks. "How about eggs and bacon with... Cinnamon buns on the side." Hinata suggested excited.

Hinako giggles. "Okay. I'll start cooking." she said then walks to the kitchen while Hinata walks to the bathroom.

When Hinata was about to the door but then Naruto opens it. Naruto looks up and sees Hinata. "Oh. Hey Hinata." he says smiling.

"Um... H-Hi." she replies blushing.

Naruto pulls Hinata in for a hug. "You're so cute!" he tells her. Hinata's face is beating red. Then they parted. "S-Sorry. I'm in your way." Naruto says then walks away. "I'll be in the kitchen." he tells Hinata.

Hinata stand there blushing like crazy then walks in the bathroom.

As Hinako makes breakfast Naruto walks in. "Hi Naruto." she said smiling.

"Hi." he replies then sits on the chair. "What we eating?" Naruto asks.

"Hinata's favorite. Eggs and bacon with a side of cinnamon buns." Hinako said setting up the plates. Then Hinata walks in. "Hey Hinata. Food's done." Hinako said giving Naruto his plate. Then Hinata sits down and Hinako puts a plate of food in front of her then a small plate with a cinnamon bun. "Here you go."

"Thanks mom." Hinata smiles then takes a bit of her food. "Good as usual." she told her mom. Then continues eating.

"Done!" Naruto says. Hinako and Hinata look at him. "I'm full."

"You just started eating and you're already done?!" Hinako said shocked.

"Your cooking's the best." Naruto told her.

"Why thank you." Hinako said then started eating.

Soon everyone was done eating so they were talking about their past and the fun times they had. "I was wondering if I could take Hinata to show her around the village." Naruto asked Hinako.

"Go ahead." Hinako said.

"Sweet! Come on Hinata!" Naruto said then grabs Hinata's hand and pulls her out of the door. While Hinako giggles.

"Well... Better go shopping." Hinako told herself.

Naruto and Hinata walk out and saw Sakura, Sasuke, Ino and Kiba waiting for them. "Hey guys! What up?" Naruto said.

"We were going to come and get you guys but we toke to long." Ino said.

"Why did it take you guys long?" Hinata asks.

"Because we had to avoid the crowd of fans." Sakura explains.

"Oh no! I totally forgot about that!" Hinata said while she face palm her face. "How are we suppose to look around the village when everyone is chasing us.?" she asked.

"Look it's 'The Kunoichis'!" yelled a girls voice. Soon everyone froze then slowly turned around. Then they saw a huge a crowd run towards the.

"Run!" Kiba yelled then everyone obeyed.

They ran all over the village until Naruto tripped. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled as she ran back to him.

"No! Hinata keep running!" Naruto yelled but was to late Hinata was already in front of him.

"Hinata!" Sakura yelled.

Hinata stood in front of Naruto as the crowd got closer. "STOPPP!" Hinata yelled then the crowd stopped only five feet of Hinata. "We're here to take a tour of the place so we can get use to it!" Hinata told them. "All we want is peace! We wouldn't mind if you all came up to us one by one!" Hinata said. Then whole crowd looked at the ground while Naruto stood up. 'Hinata...' Naruto thought. "So please just leave us alone for awhile." Hinata said as she looked at the ground. Then they all went the other way but only a little girl was standing in front of Hinata and grabbed Hinata's shirt. Hinata looked at her. The little girl smiled as she looked at the crying Hyuuga. Hinata smiled then lowers herself as the girl. "What would you like?" Hinata asked.

The girl gave Hinata paper and a pen. Hinata signed it than gave it to the little girl. The girl smiled then hugged Hinata. So Hinata hugged her back. Then girl smiled at Hinata once more than left with her parents.

Then Hinata felt a pair of arms around her waist. "Hinata... That was crazy." Naruto told her resting his head against hers. Hinata ran out of Naruto's arms and turned to face him.

"Let's see the village." Hinata said smiling. Then Naruto smiled back.

Everyone watched from behind. Sakura smiled. "She did always have a gift." she said.

"Yup." Ino agreed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kiba asked.

"Hinata... She did have a gift to change people." Sakura explained as she looks at the Hyuuga girl walking back toward then smiling with Naruto's arm around her.

"Hinata also puts other people before herself and is kind, shy and always cares about other more than herself." Ino said. Kiba and Sasuke looked at each other.

"Now that's taken care of... Let see the village." Naruto said with Hinata next to him.

"Before we go can I ask you to something?" Ino asked Naruto and Hinata. Everyone looked at her. "Are you two dating?"

Hinata blushed while Naruto smiled. "Yup." he said rubbing the back of his head. Sakura and Ino walked towards Hinata.

"We're so happy for you Hinata!" Sakura said smiling.

"Thanks." Hinata said blushing.

"Hope you didn't do anything with her Naruto!" Sasuke said grinning while Kiba was trying not laugh.

"SHUT UP! SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto yelled.


	4. Ice Cream!

They toke a tour around the village then they got hungry so they decided to stop to eat. So they stopped at an ice cream shop. "I love ice cream!" Ino yelled.

"Me too!" Kiba said smiling. Ino blushed.

They all toke a seat. Naruto sat next to Hinata who sat next to Ino who sat next to Kiba then Sakura then Sasuke. "So what would you like to eat?" asked the owner.

"Chocolate mint." Kiba told her.

"Banana split." Ino said next.

"Strawberry." Then Sakura.

"Vanilla with blueberries." then Sasuke.

"Um... I would like a waffle bowl." Naruto told her. "What about you Hinata?" he asked.

Hinata blushed. "I-I never h-had ice c-cream." Hinata confessed. They all looked at her.

"That's ok. I order you our special." the owner told her as she winked.

"Ok." Hinata said. Then the owner went to make them their ice creams.

"So you never had ice cream?" Naruto asked. Hinata shoke her head no. "Well then it's a good thing we came here, ya know!" Naruto said smiling. Hinata nodded.

"Ok here are your orders. Chocolate mint, banana split, strawberry, vanilla with blueberries, a waffle bowl and then our special." she said handing their ice creams.

Hinata looked at her ice cream as it was like a purple color with whipcream that had strawberries covered in chocolate resting on top it. "Wow. That looks good." Naruto said drooling. Soon Hinata grabbed her spoon and gave Naruto a strawberry while blushing. "Really?! I can have it?" Naruto said blushing.

"Y-Yes." Hinata said smiling.

Naruto grabbed the strawberry and eat it with one chomp. Naruto smiled. "It taste good, ya know." Naruto said.

So Hinata grabbed a strawberry and bit it. She smiled. Naruto blushed. Then everyone was done eating their ice creams. "That was good ice cream." Sakura said.

"So Hinata how'd you like it?" Naruto asked.

"I-It was good." Hinata said hiding her blush.

"Well what do we do now?" Kiba asked. They all started thinking.

"We could go make a new song." Sakura suggested.

"I have a song that I made a long time ago." Hinata told them.

"Well lets go practice." Ino said as the boys payed for food then left.

Soo they started walking. "Um... Where do you guys go practice?" Naruto asks.

"Well since we don't have a huge house like Hinata's. Hinako made a room like a band room where it has awesome guitars that she bought for Hinata." Sakura explains.

"They also have a drum set for me to use." Ino said. "Hinata's the best!"

"So how'd you three meet?" Sasuke asks.

"Remember that talk you had with my mom, Naruto?" Hinata asks.

"Oh... So you told him?" Ino asks.

"No my mom did." Hinata replies.

"Told him about what?" Kiba asks.

"Well the only reason we moved was because of Hinata's father. Hiashi." Sakura said in disguise.

"What he do?" Sasuke asks.

"He was always cruel to her. He would call her weak, ugly and selfish. I guess it got to Hinata. So she didn't smile or laugh at all no matter. Hinata sealed her words away too. The only person Hinata trusted was Hinako." Ino said looking at the ground.

"Who's Hinako?" Kiba asked.

"She's Hinata's mom. She's really nice." Sakura replied.

"One day me and Ino were going to start a band but we needed a singer. So we went for a walk wondering how could we find a singer. Until we saw a crowd surrounding an area. So we went to see what was happening." Ino continued.

"So we were in front of the crowd and saw Hinata with her guitar singing. It was so sad it felt like as if we could feel her pain... her sorrow... and her loneliness." Sakura said looking at the ground. "Me and Ino started crying. When she finished she bowed and put her guitar away. Then we saw her mom walk up to her and hug her. Soon they walked away. Even when her mom was with her we didn't see her smile or show any emotions. It was as if she had none." Sakura said.

"Hey Hinata..." Kiba said. Hinata looked at him. "Could you sing us that song when we get to your house... If its not a problem." he asked.

Hinata nodded. "When what you guys do?" Sasuke asked curious.

"So we followed them until they were at their house so we could talk to them tomorrow. So after we knew where they lived we waited until then next day. Then we knocked on the door and Hinako answered. She invited us in and asked if we wanted tea. We shoke our head no. Then we asked her if we could talk her daughter since we didn't know her name. Hinako just told us to follow her. Soon we found ourselves in front of a door." Ino stopped.

"Hinako knocked the door then Hinata opened the door with her emotionless face. We told her we wanted to talk to her so she let us in. We all sat down. She asked us what we wanted. We bowed at her and asked her if she could be the singer in our band." Sakura said. "Hinata just starred at us with her emotionless face. Then she walk to the window and said sure."

"When I looked at her... I swear I thought I saw a tear drop from her face." Ino mentioned. "But we didn't mention it. We just left. When we were at my house we started thinking what happpened to Hinata that made her look... Blank. As if she gave up on life." Then Hinata looked at the ground trying to avoid Naruto's gaze.

"So we went to Hinata's house and told her that we're going to practice a song I made. All she did was put her sweater on then we left. When we got to my house Hinata just looked around." Sakura said. "Soon we became a band. At first Hinata didn't trust us since her father toke all that trust and smashed it. But then the more we practice the more Hinata was able to regain that trust and soon she started to show emotion again." Sakura then giggled. "I rememeber the first time we saw Hinata laugh." then Sakura started calming down.

"Yeah... I remember too." Ino said smiling.

"When was the first time Hinata laughed." Naruto asked.

Sakura and Ino smiled at Naruto. He was creeped out. "Was when she was with you." they said at the same time. Naruto looked at Hinata shocked. "You're what made her laugh Naruto." Sakura told him.

"So don't hurt her." Ino said. "Or else we with crush you." she said in a sweet voice. Naruto got scared.


	5. Hinata's Song

Soon they made it to Hinata's house and walked in. "Mom! You home?!" Hinata yelled. But it was silent. "Looks like she went shopping." Hinata told them. "Well... Follow me to our band room." she said then went through the door next to the kitchen.

The boys soon found themselves in a room with five guitars with different designs and a drum set that said, 'The Kuniochis'. "This place is sooo cool!" Naruto said.

"Yeah well... This is where we practice." Hinata told him smiling.

"So you going to sing the song?" Sakura asked.

"Yup." Hinata said then grabbed her guitar that was lavender with a silver raven on it. "This was the guitar I was playing with." she told them. Soon she started playing. But stopped.

"What's wronge? You don't have to play the song." Naruto told Hinata.

"No it's not that..." she told him.

"Then whats wronge?" Kiba asks.

"I can't play the way I use to back then." Hinata told them.

"Why not?" Ino asks.

"It's because she was blank back then." Sasuke told them. They all looked at him. "She's doesn't feel the pain she use to."

"What'd you mean?" Naruto asks.

"Hinata... You played the song when you were hurting because of your father right?" Sasuke asks. Hinata nodds. "See there's your problem."

"What you mean?" Naruto asks.

"Oh... I get it." Sakura told them.

"What?! I don't understand what you guys are talking about?!" Naruto said almost yelling while Hinata tries to clam him down.

"Hinata can't sing the song cause she diesn't feel pain or hurt anymore." Sakura explained.

"So how can we have Hinata sing the song without actually hurting her." Ino asks.

"There's only one option." Kiba said then looks at Naruto.

At first Naruto didn't get it. Then Naruto started thinking hard and finally understood. "Noo! I'm not doing that!" he yelled.

"I know." Sasuke said.

Then they all started thinking again. "I guess we won't get to hear Hinata sing the song." Ino said.

"No!" Hinata yelled then they all looked at her. "I have an idea." Hinata told them. "I'm not going to tell you though cause you might not agree. Just sit and listen to me sing." she told them.

Soon everyone sat in the other room. Then Hinata closed her eyes and started to remember all the horrible things her father did. "What she doing?" Naruto asks. Then Hinata's eyes shot open. Naruto notices Hinata's eyes go gray, her smiles disappears and she showed no emotions. "Her eyes... They're gray." he said.

"When we first meet her. They were gray too. It's because since she shows no emotion that her eye color changed." Sakura explains.

Then Hinata starts playing the guitar. They all look at her.

_How long~ will this take_

_How much can I go through~_

_My heart~ my soul ache_

_I don't know what to do~_

_I bend~ but don't break~_

_But somehow I'll get through~_

_Cause I have you~_

_And if I had to crawl~ will you crawl too~_

_I stumble and I fall~ carry me through~_

_The wonder of all~ is you~ see me through~_

_Oh Lord~ where are you~_

_Do not forget me here~_

_I cry~ in silence_

_Can you not see my tears~_

_When all~ have left me_

_And hope has disappeared~ you'll find me here~_

_And when i had to crawl~_

_Will~ you crawl to~_

_I stumble and I fall~_

_Carry~ me~ through~_

_The wonder of it all~_

_Is~ you~ see me through~_

_When everything I was is lost_

_I had forgot but you have not_

_When I am lost you have not lost me~ you have not lost me~_

Then Hinata stops singing and plays the guitar a little. While Naruto starts crying. Soon Hinata starts singing again.

_And if I had to crawl~ will~ you crawl too~_

_I stumble and I fall~ carry me through~_

_The wonder of it all~ is~ you~ see~ me~ through~_

Then the guitar fades. Naruto walks towards Hinata even through she still shows no emotions. Naruto soon hugs her while crying. Hinata just stands there then her eye color turns lavender again and soon starts crying with him and hugs him. "Naruto..."

"Hinata... You're back." Naruto said hugging her tighter.

"It was dark and cold... I was so scared. Then I saw you walking towards me with a ray of light following you. You held out your hand and I could feel the warmth." Hinata explained to him.

"Don't worry... I'll always be here with you." Naruto told him.


	6. It's Healed!

Then Sakura cough to let Naruto and Hinata know that they're there watching them. Then Hinata's face turned red and let go of Naruto. "A-Anyways h-how a-about that n-new song?" Hinata said facing the ground.

"Yeah... So where's the notes?" Ino asks.

"Why won't you sing that song?" Sasuke asks.

"Well... It's up to Hinata. And plus we never thought about it." Sakura said smiling.

"So what'd you say Hinata... Want to use that song in front of everyone?" Naruto asks Hinata but sees her shaking. "Hinata...?" then she looks at him. "You don't have to sing it if you don't want to Hinata." Naruto told her as he hugs her.

"No... I want to." Hinata said calming down.

"Okay. So all we need to do is add the drums and sort of the guitars." Sakura said. As they got into places.

"Um... Sakura. Try to do the notes I did. No what! I have the notes up stairs for you to use. I'll be right back." Hinata said as she ran upstairs. Then they heard a bump. Naruto ran upstairs and sees Hinata on the bottom of the stairs. "Ow! That hurts." she said rubbing her bottom.

"You okay?" Naruto asks helping her up.

"Yeah..." Hinata replied.

"Hinata! You're bleeding!" Naruto told Hinata. Then grabbed her leg and turned it a little and saw Hinata the blood.

"How did that happen?" Hinata asks shocked.

"I don't know but you hit yourself pretty hard." Naruto said.

"I have some bandages upstairs." Hinata said and tried to wake up the stairs but fell. Naruto quickly caught her. "Hehe... It looks like I can't walk." Hinata said.

"Here... I'll carry you." Naruto said carrying Hinata bridal style. Then went up the stairs. Hinata's face was red.

Soon they made it on top. "Y-You can p-put me d-down now. I'm f-fine." Hinata told Naruto.

"Oh... Right..." Naruto said smiling as he put her down.

"T-Thank you." Hinata said as she faints.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he caught Hinata. "Hinata! Wake up!"

"What happened?!" Sakura yelled running upstairs as everyone followed.

"Well she fell down the stairs and somehow she started bleeding from her leg. So she was about to go upstairs but fell cause her leg hurted so I just carried her up the stairs and when we got to the top I put her down and she just fainted." Naruto explained everything.

Then Sakura checked Hinata. "She lost to much blood." she said looking at Hinata's leg which was still bleeding. "I have to close her wound." Sakura said.

Just when Sakura was about to heal Hinata's leg. The wound started healing by itself. "Did you see that?" Ino asked Sakura.

"It just healed by itself." Naruto said amazed. "I didn't know Hinata could heal herself."

"Neither did we." Sakura said. _I don't get it... We known Hinata for a long time and every mission we went to. Hinata couldn't heal herself or anyone... But now the wound just healed by itself. _Sakura thought conffused. "Naruto. Go put Hinata to her bed."

"Okay." Naruto said then grabbed Hinata and put her on her back.

"We'll meet you downstairs." Sasuke told him. Then they all left.

So Naruto started walking to Hinata's room. Then he opened her door. "Naruto..." Hinata whispered.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto said smiling.

"I'm... Tired." Hinata told him.

"I know... Here lie down." Naruto said putting Hinata in her bed. "There... Now you can sleep." then he was about to leave but then left someone hugging him from behind. "H-Hinata..." Naruto said blushing.

"C-Can you sleep w-with me?" Hinata asks.

Naruto turned to face Hinata. "O-Okay." he said then Hinata moved so he could lie down. Naruto lied down next to Hinata. As she got closer Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you..." Hinata told him.

Naruto looked at her shocked. Then smiled. "I love you too." he told her. Then Hinata smiled as she drifted to sleep. Naruto kissed her forehead and drifted to sleep.


	7. Hinata's Dream

Soon Hinata woke up and notices Naruto not there. She shot up and looked around. Then runs downstairs. "So when will be back?" she heard Naruto.

"I'm not sure..." then Hinata turned the corner and sees Naruto talking to Hinako. "Hinata... How you feeling?" Hinako asks Hinata.

"W-Where are you going?" Hinata asks.

"I have mission I have to do."

"Oh..."

"I promise I'll be back okay?" Hinata nodds her head. "I made you guys dinner." Hinako said as she hugs Hinata. Then goes to the door. "I'll come straight home when I come back." then she smiles.

"Be safe... Okay." Hinata said before Hinako closes the door. Soon it was just Hinata and Naruto. "She's gone..."

"Hey... It's okay... I'm still here." Naruto said as he hugs Hinata.

"Thank you... Naru." Hinata said.

"Naru huh..."

"It's a new nickname."

Naruto smiles as he hold Hinata tighter. "I like it..." Then stood there hugging each other for five minutes. "Hinata..."

"Y-Yes?"

"I'm hungry." Naruto said smiling.

"Well... My mom said she made dinner for us... So let's go each." Hinata said then grabbed Naruto's hand and walked to the kitchen.

After they ate Hinata went to take a shower while Naruto was doing the dishes. Soon Naruto was done and went upstairs.

Hinata came out of the bathroom with her hair damped. Then she started to walk to her room until a pair of arms was wrapped around her waist. "N-Naru! Y-You scared!"

"Sorry... I couldn't help myself." Naruto replied as he closed his eyes enjoying his moment. "Hinata... I love you so much." He told her as he rests his chin on her head.

"N-Naru... Y-You know I'm still wet."

"I don't care... I'm just glad I'm with the most beautiful girl..." Then Naruto spun Hinata to face him. Hinata tried covering her face that was beating red. "Don't hide Hinata... You look to pretty to hide that face..." then he used his finger to lift Hinata's face. Soon he was able to see Hinata beating red face. "See that better!" He said smiling.

Then Hinata soon remembers about Sakura and the others. "N-Naru..." then she pulls away.

"What is it Hinata?"

"I just remembered about Sakura and the others... When did they leave?"

"Oh! Um... D-Don't worry a-about that they left a l-letter." Naruto's face starts beating red.

***Naruto's Flashback***

Soon Naruto wakes up and sees Hinata lying sound asleep next to him. Then he sits up and smiles over her as he kisses her forehead. Then he saw a note lying on the dresser. Naruto gets up and looks at the note.

_Naruto,_

_ Me, Sakura, Ino and Kiba left. We came looking for you two and found you guys sound asleep. So we decided to leave you two alone. Be nice to her Naruto. Or else Sakura and Ino will kill you. That's what they wanted me to say._

_ Sasuke_

_P.S._

_ Don't try anything stupid, Baka. If you do. At least be gentle. _

Then Naruto starts to blush. "Damn Sasuke-teme." he said as he throws the paper away.

***End of Flashback***

Then Hinata yawns. Which makes Naruto smile. "Tired?" Hinata nodds her head. "You better get some rest then." Naruto soon carries Hinata bridal style and walks to her room. Then lies her down. "See you tomorrow morning."

"Could you sleep with me again?" Hinata asks.

"Sure..." then Naruto crawls under the blankets with Hinata. "That okay?"

"Y-Yes.." Hinata buries her head into Naruto's chest. "You're warm." she said as Naruto wraps his arms around her waist.

"I'll always be here for you." he told Hinata as he kisses her forehead again. Hinata giggles. "Good night Hina..."

"H-Hina?"

"That's the new nickname _I _gave you." Naruto said smiling.

Hinata smiles. "Good night... Naru." then drifts off to sleep again and so does Naruto.

***Hinata's Dream***

_ Hinata found herself in a dark room. "W-Where am I?" she asks herself looking around. Then the lights turn on. Hinata was binded for a moment. Then she starts to blink her eyes quickly in order to use to the light._

_ "I see you're finally here." a voice said behind Hinata._

_ Hinata slowly turns around and sees a man standing in front of her. "W-Who are you?" then the man laughs a evil laugh._

_ "Its none of you concern of who I am and where I come from." he said grinning then takes a step forward. Hinata quickly takes a step back. "You will be mine..."_

_ "W-What do you m-mean?" Hinata asks but then the man starts to fade. As he fades Hinata starts to see images of Sakura and the rest of her friends lying on the ground full of blood. "W-What is this?! W-What's going on?!" Hinata asks herself almost screaming. Then she finally sees Naruto standing. "N-Naruto..." then Hinata sees Naruto full of blood. Soon he falls. "Naruto!" Hinata yells as she tries running towards him. "Naruto!" Hinata keeps running but instead of getting closer she keeps getting farther. "Naruto!" _

_**_*End of Dream***

Naruto wakes up but Hinata screaming. "Hinata!" he yells as he embraces her but Hinata pushes him away. "Hinata..." Hinata keeps screaming as she moves around. Naruto grabs her hands and pins her down as he got on top of her. "Hinata! Wake up! It's just a dream!" Naruto yells but doesn't work. He watches as Hinata screams. Without thinking Naruto places his lips on Hinata's.

As Naruto kisses Hinata. She still moves and tries to push him off but was over powered. Soon Hinata finally calms down and kisses him back. They kissed for a minute before parting. Naruto embraces Hinata crying. "Naruto..." Hinata says crying. "I was so scared." she was able to say.

"It's okay... I'm here..." Naruto tells her in a soothing voice.

Then Naruto lies down with Hinata covering the both of them and they drift asleep feeling inseparable. "Naruto... Thank you." was the last thing Hinata said


	8. A New Song

Once Hinata and Naruto woke up Sakura, Sasuke, Ino and Kiba was came to pick up Hinata because Tsunade had news to tell them. Tsunade was waiting for them at her office then heard knocks. "Come in!"

"You called for us?" Sakura asks as they all walked in.

"Yes... I hope you have a song to perform because you have to perform tonight." Tsunade explained then Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba's mouth drop. _But they haven't even practice a song! _The boys thought.

"Yes we do..." Ino said. They boys looked at them.

"Good. You will perform at 7 p.m. Understand?"

"Yes." said the girl then left with the boys following. Once they were away from Tsunade's office the boys run in front of the girls. "Uh... Whats wronge?" Ino ask.

"You were lying weren't you?" Kiba asks.

"Lying about what?" Hinata asks.

"You said that you guys have a song to perform but we haven't seen you practice any songs." Naruto explained.

"We've been practicing!" Sakura told them. "We practice when you guys are sleeping."

"How could you practice when we're with you 24/7?!" Sasuke asks.

The girls looked at each other smiling. "Are you sure you're with _us _24/7...?" Hinata asks then with a sweet smile on her face. "Like you are now..."

"Wait-" before Naruto could say anything the three girl left leaving a cloud of smoke. "Shadow Clone..." Naruto said upset.

"Does... Does that mean that..."

"That those time we had together weren't real?" Kiba asked finishing Sasuke's sentence.

"Of course they were real..." a voice said behind them. The three boys turned around to see the girls standing there smiling.

"We only do shadow clones when we have to meet up with Tsunade and when we have to practice." Hinata told them.

"Everything that happens to the clones goes to our memories and becomes apart of us." Ino said.

"Last night... Was a clone?" Naruto asks Hinata. "If it was then... Why would you do that to me?! Why would you make me worry?!" he said almost yelling.

Hinata looks at the ground. "Last night... We didn't practice... So that we actually real... And I'm sorry I made you worry..." Hinata apologized.

Naruto ran to give Hinata a hug. "So it's was real? You actually had a nightmare?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah... It was real..." Hinata replied.

"How about the first time I stayed at your house... Was that a clone or was it actually you?" Naruto asks in a shaky voice afraid.

"No... It was actually me..." Hinata said finally hugging him back.

"That's good... Cause that's true... What I said..." Naruto said whispering in her ear.

"Wait! What time is it?!" Hinata asks pushing Naruto away looking at Sakura.

"Ahhh! Why does she tell us the last minute?!" Ino asks almost yelling. As Hinata and Sakura look at the time.

"We got to hurry!" Sakura says as she grabs Sasuke's hand and run to the backstage.

Soon Hinata and Ino do the same thing. Then they finally made it to the backstage. "Hurry! Put these on!" said there dresser.

"Thanks Kurenai!" Hinata says as the girls let go of the boys' hand and grabs the clothes. After 5 minutes the girl came out wearing school clothes.

"Hurry up and go on stage!" Kurenai yells. The girls obey.

Then the girls are on stage with the curtains down. "Ready?" Ino asks. Hinata and Sakura nodd their heads.

Ino starts the drum then Sakura plays the guitar with a cheerful beat. Soon the curtains go up and tht crowd cheer with signs like. 'I Luv You Hinata!' or 'I Heart The Kunoichis'. The 'I Heart Hinata' made Naruto jealous. Soon Hinata starts singing.

_Kawaita kokoro~ de kekenukeru_

_Goman ne~ nai mo dekinakute~_

_Itami wo~ wakachiau koto sas~_

_Anata wa~ yurushite kurenai~_

_Mu~ku~ ni~ ikiru tame ni fur~im~uka~zu~_

_Senaka muketa~ satteshimau on the Lonely~ Rail~_

_Watashi tsuiteiko yo~ donna tsurai~_

_Sekai no yami no naka de sae kitto~_

_Anata wa kagayaite~ _

_koeru~ mirai no hate~ yowasa yue ni~_

_Tamashii kowasarenu~ you ni My~ Way~_

_Kasanaru yo ima~_

_Futari ni God Bless~_

Then Hinata stops singing and Sakura plays the guitar louder than Ino. After a minute Hinata starts singing again.

_Todokete~ atsuki naru omoi wa~_

_Genjitsu~ tokashite samayou~_

_Aitai~ kimochi ni riyuu wa nai~ _

_Anata e~ afuredasu Lovin'~ You~_

_Semete~ utsukushiu yume dake wo~_

_Egakinagara~ oikakeyou For Your Lonely~ Heart~_

_Yamets~ uso wa anata~_

_Rashikunai yo~ me wo mite~_

_Kore kara no koto wo hanasou~_

_Watashi kakugo~ shiteru~_

_Kurai~ mirai datte~_

_Tsuyoku natte~ unmei kaerareru~_

_Kamo me My~ Wish~_

_Kanaetai noni~ subete wa God~ Bless~ _

Then the beats slow down a little.

_(Hinata)_

_Anata ga ite~_

_(Sakura n Ino)_

_Anata ga ite~_

_(Hinata)_

_Wotashi ga ite~ _

_Hoka no hito wa~_

_Kieteshimatta~ awai yume no~_

_(Sakura n Ino)_

_Awai yume no~_

_(Hinata)_

_Utsukushisa wo egakinagara~_

_Kizuato~ nazoru~_

_Da kara~_

The beats speeds up again.

_Watashi~ tsuiteiku yo~_

_Donna tsurai~ sekai no yami no naka~_

_De sae kitto~ anata wa kagayaite~_

_Koeri~ mirai no hate~_

_Yo wasa yue ni~ tamashii kowasarenu~_

_You ni My~ Way~_

_Kasanaru yo ima~ futari ni God~ Bless~_

Hinata singing fades away as Sakura and Ino keep playing for 30 more seconds before the music starts fading.

Ino walks up to Hinata and Sakura grabs their hands and bowed to the crowd before leaving. "We were... Awesome!" Ino squealed.

"Hell yeah we were!" Sakura agreed.

"You guys were amazing!" said a voice. The three girls turned around and saw Sasuke and Kiba but no Naruto.

"Where's Naruto?" Hinata asks as the girls go to their boyfriends.

"He went to go get something to eat for us." Sasuke told her.

"Oh... Well I going to go get a drink." Hinata said then turned around to the soda machine. Hinata put in the money. She bent over to get the soda and when she stood up she felt a pair of arms around her. "Ahhh!" then he covered her hand.

"Shhh... I'll be gentle don't worry..." he whispered in her ear. Hinata was scared so she kicked him. The man fell to the ground in pain. "Ahhh! Geez Hinata... I was only joking..." Naruto said in pain.

"Oh no! I'm sorry!" Hinata said helping Naruto up. "I'm sorry... You came out of no where and I didn't know who you were..." Hinata explained. "But that's what you get for being a pervert and for scaring me."

"You can really swing a kick.." Naruto said holding between his leg in pain.

"I'm sorry..." Hinata apologized.

"It's okay... I guess I kinda deserved it..." Naruto said finally standing up. "By the way... You did great out there." Naruto said wrapping his arm around Hinata's waist. "Now let's go meet up with the others." then they started walking.

Soon they finally meet up with the other in the parking lot. "What toke you so long?!" Sakura asks almost yelling.

"I scared Hinata and she kicked me... Really hard..." Naruto said in pain.

Sasuke laughed. "What you do?" he asked still laughing.

"It's none of your business." Naruto told him.

"Hinata was in soccer." Ino said smiling.

"That's explains a lot." Naruto said.

"Then you have guys trying to rape her." Sakura added.

"I'm so sorry I kicked you..." Hinata said.

"It's okay... Like I said I did kinda deserve it." Naruto said smiling.

"So where's the food?" Kiba asks.

Naruto laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry... I was about to buy food but then I saw Hinata so I went over to her." he explains.

"Don't worry... I'll make us food." Hinata said.

"Yes!" Sakura, Naruto and Ino yelled excited.

"Well... Then let's go to my house. There's extra rooms for you to sleep." Hinata said smiling. When walked to her car with Naruto following. So did everyone else.


	9. She's Dead?

Soon Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino and Kiba made it to Hinata's house and Hinata started cooking with Sakura and Ino helping as the boys were in the living room. Hinata was setting the table until her phone rang. She picked up her phone. "Who is it Hinata?" Sakura asked as she went up to her.

"Tsunade..." Hinata replied then answered it. "Hello?"

After a few seconds Sakura and Ino saw Hinata's eyes go grey. "Hinata..." Ino said worried. Soon Hinata dropped her phone and looked at the ground with her emotionless face. "Hinata! What's wrong?!" Ino asked almost yelling as she lightly shaking Hinata. Then the boys ran in.

"What's wrong?!" Naruto asked then went to Hinata. "Hinata! Hey Hinata!" He yelled her name but Hinata would look at Naruto with no emotions.

Then Sakura grabbed Hinata's phone. "Tsunade... What happened... Hinata's not telling us... What?" Sakura said surprised. "Bye Tsunade..." Sakura said before hanging up.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura started crying as she looked at Hinata. "Hinako... She died... While on a mission..." Sakura said between sobs.

Hearing those words again. Hinata buried her face against Naruto's chest and cried. "Hinata..." Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around her. Soon Ino started crying.

"Why?... You promised... You said you'd come back!" Hinata yelled as she cried harder. "You promised..." Then Hinata disappeared from Naruto's arms.

"Hinata?!" Naruto yelled. Then everyone looked at Naruto.

"Where's Hinata?!" Sakura asked almost yelling.

"I don't know!" Naruto replied then started looking all over the house. "Hinata! Hinata!" He yelled her name. "Where are you!"

*****Hinata's POV******

I soon found myself in a dark room. "W-Where am I?" I asked as I started walking around.

"Hinata..." I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw my father. "F-Father?!" I said shocked then started backing away. "W-What are y-you doing h-h-here?!" I asked afraid.

"I heard your mother died... Which means... She can't protect you anymore..." He said with an evil smile. I was scared. "Hinata... I will have you..."

"Leave me alone! Why do you want me?! All you even did was punish me! Treat me like garbage! I'm not going back with you! I won't let you use me! Not anymore!" I yelled. "I have friends... I... I even have a b-boyfriend..." When I said that I felt my face get hot. "So I'm not alone! Not anymore!"

Then he laughed. "A boyfriend?! Who would want to date an ugly and useless girl like you?! Tell me... What's he like? You must of blackmail him to get him to date you... Or maybe... It's because he has pity for you..." He told me all these things. "Or could it be that your so called 'mother' paid him to date you!"

"No! You're wrong!" I yelled. "I love him! And he loves me!" I covered my ears and closed my eyes not wanting to hear him anymore.

"Don't worry... I will find out where you live... And I will kill you so called friends... And you're boyfriend..."

"Don't hurt them!"

"How about a deal? I won't hurt your friends or your boyfriend... Unless... You come live with me..." He said. I looked at him shocked.

_If I don't... He'll kill Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Kiba and... Naruto... _I thought for a long time before answering him. "... I'll go with you..." I said making up my mind.

He smiled. "Where do you live?"

"The Leaf Village..."

"Oh... I know where that is... Meet me at the Hokage Mountain... In two days... Don't let anyone know understand?"

"Yes..." I said as I looked at the ground.

"Good... I'll see you in two days.." With that I found myself in the living room.

******My POV*******

Hinata found herself in the living room. "Hinata!" Someone yelled as they embraced Hinata. "Where have you been?!"

"Naruto... I'm sorry..." Hinata apologized as she hugged Naruto. "I don't know where I was..."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks then pushes Hinata away a little.

"Who cares... I'm here now... That all that matters..." Hinata said as she hugs Naruto again. _Meet me at the Hokage Mountain... In two days... Don't let anyone know understand? _Hinata thought of Hiashi's words. Then Hinata takes a step back and remembers about her mothers death.

"Hinata... Tsunade told us about Hinako's death... I'm sorry to hear..." Naruto said hugging her tighter. Then Hinata faints. "Hinata! Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he carries her. _She's fine. She just fainted. _Naruto thought the words Hinako told him when she first fainted in front of him.

So Naruto carries Hinata into her room and sees everyone running towards him. "Naruto! Where was she?!" Sakura asked.

"Don't know... She was in the living room." Naruto explained. Then went up the stairs. "You guys should stay for tonight." Everyone nodded their heads. "I'm going to take Hinata to her room."

Then Naruto lied Hinata on her bed and he lied next to her as he wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist. Hinata faced Naruto and buried her face into his chest. "Mom..." Hinata said in her sleep as she started to cry.

"Hinata..." Naruto whispered then kissed her forehead before falling asleep.


	10. Birthday?

****Next Day****

Hinata, Sakura and Ino were summoned to Tsunade's office. "The reason I summoned you three was because tomorrow you're going to perform at a 14 year old's birthday party. Her name is Natsumi Tayama." She explains.

"Okay... We understand." Hinata said.

"Is that all Tsunade?" Ino asks.

"No... The weird thing is... Everyone knows that Hinata's dating Naruto." Tsunade said grinning.

Hinata's whole face went red. "Oh... Well... I um..."

Tsunade laughs. "You're not the only one... Right Sakura... Ino?" She said.

"They know about us too?" Sakura asks blushing so was Ino.

"Yes... And since Hinata's the singer in your group and she's dating Naruto... Natsumi's mother said that she would like you and Naruto to sing a duet..." Tsunade said smiling. "And it has to be a love song."

Hinata's face was betting red. "I-I understand..."

"That is all. You're dismissed." Tsunade said.

"Hai!" The three girls bowed then walked out the door where the boys are waiting.

"So how'd it go?" Kiba asks as Ino was walking towards him.

"We have to perform at a girls birthday party." Sakura replied as Sasuke wraps his arm around her.

"Really?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah and the girl wants Hinata to sing with her boyfriend." Ino said smiling at Hinata.

"Well Naruto... Looks like you have to sing with Hinata." Sasuke said.

"How'd they know that Hinata is daring Naruto or her even having a boyfriend?" Kiba asks.

"Don't know... But they also know that Sakura and me also have boyfriends." Ino replied.

"So... You guys should probably start thinking about a song to write." Sasuke said.

"Um... W-Well... A-About a w-week ago... I-I was bored so I s-started w-writing a s-song..." Hinata told them.

"Is it a love song?" Sakura asks.

"What?! It's suppose to be a love song?" Kiba asks shocked.

Hinata nods her head. "I-I have t-the notes a-and the lyrics..."

"Yeah but Naruto has to sing it with you." Ino reminds Hinata.

"I-I know..." Hinata said. "I-I was k-kinda hoping that o-one of y-you would want to s-sing it with Sasuke-kun or Kiba-kun..." Then she looks at Naruto. "N-Not that I-I don't w-want to sing w-with y-you but um... I just... Uh..." Hinata tries to think of what to say.

Naruto giggles. "It's okay Hinata... I totally understand! You're just nervous... So how about we get started." Naruto says. "Wait... When do we have to perform?"

"Tomorrow." Ino replies.

"What?! How am I suppose to remember my lines in a day?!" Naruto asks almost yelling while Hinata's trying to calm him down.

"D-Don't worry N-Naruto-kun... It's really e-easy..." Hinata said.

"Really?" He asks a little nervous.

Hinata smiles. "Yes!" She said.

Then out of nowhere Naruto wraps his arms around Hinata's waist. "You're so cute!" He told her.

"Well... We should go practice." Ino said.

"Yeah!" Sakura said excitedly.

So they all get in the car and go to Hinata's house.

****Hinata's House****

Soon everyone was waiting for Hinata to get her song out. Then she comes back with 20 pieces of paper in her hand. "How long is this song?!" Sakura asks almost yelling.

Hinata giggles. "It's not long... I just have them because of the notes for the drums, guitar then for me and Naruto-kun..." Hinata said giving them the notes.

"Way to scare me..." Naruto said smiling.

"Okay... Ready?" Ino asks everyone. Then nodd their heads.

****8:30 pm****

Hinata, Naruto, Sakura and Ino was practicing all day. "Okay... How's everyone with their parts?" Hinata asks.

"I completely memorized my part!" Sakura said.

"Me too!" Ino said putting her drum sets away.

"How about you Naruto-kun?" Hinata asks.

"I got it down like nothing!" Naruto said smiling.

"Then that means we're ready for tomorrow then!" Sakura said.

"Where's Sasuke-kun and Kiba-kun?" Hinata asks.

Then Kiba came through the upstair door. "Hey... Food's ready." Kiba told them.

"You guys can cook?!" Naruto asks shocked.

"Well yeah!" Kiba said.

"Well we better get going..." Ino says as she starts to walk upstairs with everyone else following.

When everyone was in the kitchen. Sasuke had set up the table with the food prepared like it was a buffet. "Wow! Sasuke... You did all this?" Sakura said shocked.

"Well... Me and Kiba made the food then when I sent Kiba to get you guys... I set up to table." Sasuke explains as Sakura kissed his check.

"You did wonderful!" Sakura said.

"Well... Lets eat!" Kiba said excitedly as they all sat down.

****After Dinner****

"Man! I'm stuffed!" Naruto said leaning back on his chair.

"Same here!" Kiba agreed.

"Thanks for the food Sasuke-kun. Kiba-kun. It was really good." Hinata said grabbing the plates from the tables.

"Yeah! Thanks guys!" Naruto said as he started helping Hinata.

"No problem." Kiba said smiling.

"Well... We better get going." Saskue said as he stood up.

"Bye guys!" Sakura said as they left.

"You guys leaving too." Hinata asks Ino.

"Yeah... Sorry." Ino said as they were putting on their shoes.

"It's okay. Have a good night!" Hinata said smiling.

"Laters Naruto!" Kiba yelled.

"Bye Kiba!" Naruto yells back.

Soon Ino and Kiba had left. While Hinata was washing the dishes. Then Naruto came up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Today was fun!" He said smiling.

"Y-Yeah..." Hinata replied. Then Naruto started kissing her neck. Hinata laughed. "Stop... That tickles..." She said between laughs.

"But your laugh is so beautiful." Naruto whispered in her ears. Then Hinata finished washing dishes and turned around to face Naruto. As started kissing him. They soon parted. "I'm so tired..." Naruto told Hinata.

Hinata giggled. "Then lets go to bed..." She said as she dragged him to her room.

Naruto and Hinata lied in bed looking into each others eyes. _Meet me top of the Hokage Mountain in two days. _Hiashi's words repeated in Hinata's mind. 'I have to leave tomorrow night...' Hinata was so deep in thought she forgot about Naruto.

"Hinata..." Naruto said taking Hinata out of her thoughts. "Are you okay?" He asks.

Hinata smiles. "Yeah... Hey Naruto-kun..."

"What up?"

"You know I love you right? And you know I'll love no matter what happens right?"

"Of corse I know... Why are you asking?"

"No reason... I just want to make sure..." Hinata said.

Then they drifted to sleep in each others arms.


	11. They Found Her

Hinata had woke up by the phone ringing. She grabbed her phone and answered. "Hello... Oh morning Tsunade-sama... What?!" With that Hinata hung up and quickly got up which woke up Naruto.

"Hinata... Why you getting dressed... It's still early..." Naruto said as he sat up and rubbed his eye.

Hinata stopped what she was doing and looked at the ground. "They... They found her body..." Hinata told him.

Naruto knew who she was talking about and also got dressed quickly. "Well lets go!" He said as he dragged Hinata out the door.

On the way to the hospital Hinata had called Sakura and Ino. When Hinata and Naruto got to the hospital Hinata had ran inside and saw Tsunade standing in front of the desk. "Hinata... You made it..." Tsunade said as Hinata walks towards her.

"W-Where is she? I-I want to see her..." Hinata said with an emotionless face.

Tsunade looked at her upset. "Follow me..." Tsunade said then started walking to the right with Hinata and Naruto following her. To Hinata it felt like forever to get to her mom's room. Then Tsunade stopped in front of the door. "You sure about this?" Tsunade asks. Hinata nods her head.

Soon Tsunade opened the door. On the bed Hinata saw her mother lying there with blood covered her face and had stab wounds on her chest. Hinata looked at her mother horrified. Just as Naruto was going to comfort her someone grabbed his shoulder. Naruto turned around and saw Sakura crying as she shook her head no. Naruto looked at Sakura shocked then looked at Hinata who was standing next to Hinako's bed. Hinata was starring at her mother. Soon Sakura poked Naruto's shoulder. "We should leave her Naruto..." Sakura told him. Naruto nodded as he was about to close the door he looked at Hinata one last time.

Hinata looked down hiding her eyes with her bangs. Then started to cry and she fell on her knees. "You promised... You promise you'd be back... But I wanted you to be back alive..." Hinata said between sobs.

"Hinata... I'm sorry..." A voice said. Hinata's head shot up and saw her mother's spirit.

"Mom..." Hinata said as more tears started to form.

"I'm sorry... Can you forgive me?"

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong..."

"Because no one's going to protect you from your father... And he won't stop until he has you again... He'll kill anyone who gets in his way..."

"I know... But I've done something horrible... I made a deal with him... He told me of I go with him that he wouldn't hurt or kill anyone..." Hinata confessed. Then Hinako looked at her shocked. "And I have to meet him tonight... On top of Hokage Mountain..." Hinata said as she started to cry more.

"I can no longer protect you from Hiashi but I can always be there for you..." Hinako said. Hinata looks at her mother. "I will always by your side... And if your powers get out of control again... I will be there..." She said smiling. "I love you Hinata..."

"I love you too..." Hinata said crying harder.

"Can you sing that song... That one song that you sang at the streets?" Hinako asks. Hinata nodded.

_How long~ will this take~_

_How much can I go through~_

_My heart~ my soul~ ache _

_I don't know what to do~_

_I bend but don't break~_

_Cause~ I~ have~ you~_

_And if I had to crawl~_

_Will you crawl too~_

_I stumble and I fall~_

_Carry~ me through~_

_The wonder of it all~_

_Is~ you~ see~ me~ through~_

_Oh lord~ where are you~_

_Do not forget me here~_

_I cry~ in silence~_

_Can you not see my tears~_

_When all~ have left me~_

_And hope has disappeared~_

_You'll~ find~ me~ here~_

_And if I had to crawl~_

_Will you crawl too~_

_I stumble and I fall~_

_Carry~ me~ through~_

_The wonder of it all~ _

_Is~ you~ see me~ through~_

_When everything I was is lost_

_I had forgot but you have not_

_When I am lost you have not lost me~_

_You have not lost me~_

_And when I have to crawl~_

_Will you crawl too~_

_I stumble and I fall~_

_Carry me through~_

_The wonder of it all~_

_Is~ you~ see~ me~ through~_

Hinako smiles as she turn into little orbs of light. Hinata watches as her mother float towards her and into her chest. "I will always be by your side..." Hinata heard Hinako say in her head. Then Hinata starts to cry more.

Soon Naruto came in and sees Hinata lying on Hinako's chest. "Hinata..." Then he walks up to Hinata to see her sleep with tears rolling down her face. Naruto lightly shakes Hinata. "Hey Hinata... We have to leave..." He told her. Then Hinata's eyes slowly opens.

Hinata sits up and looks at her mom. "It wasn't a dream..." She says as more tears start to form.

"Hinata... I know you don't want to go but we have to go to a birthday party..." Naruto says as he hugs her. Hinata nods her head then walks out with Naruto next to her.

Then Tsunade walks up. "Hinata... We found something... She wanted you to have this..." Tsunade said as she held out a necklace that had a carving of a raven. "We thought you might want it..."

Hinata held her hand out as Tsunade placed the necklace on it. "What is it?" Naruto asks.

Hinata looked at it. "It was a present I gave to her for her birthday..." Hinata explains. Then puts it on. "She always wore it even if she was on missions... No once have I seen her take if off..." Hinata says. "We should probably to the birthday party huh?" Hinata says as she looks at Tsunade.

"You have 15 minutes to get there..." Tsunade said. Hinata nodded her head as they walk to the car.

****15 Minutes Later****

After 10 minutes Naruto and Hinata finally got to the birthday party where Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba and Ino were waiting for them. Then Hinata notices another women. "W-We're sorry we're late..." Hinata apologized.

"Hinata, this is Natsumi's mother Saya Tayama..." Sakura said.

"It's nice to meet you." Hinata said as she bowed. "I apologize for my lateness..."

"It's okay... Your friends told me the reason and I am terribly sorry about your mother..." Saya said as she bows.

"N-No it's okay... Well shall we get started?'' Hinata asks smiling weakly.

"Follow me please..." Saya said as she lead them to the back yard where a bunch of teenagers were at. "Natsumi! Natsumi!" Saya called her daughter.

Then a girl with black hair came running towards them. "Yeah mom?" She asks.

"I got a surprise for you..." Saya said them moved to the side.

Natsumi saw Hinata, Ino and Sakura and screamed. "Oh my god! It's 'The Kunoichis'!" She squealed. Then looked at her mom. "I thought you were joking!" She said then ran up to Hinata and shook her hand. "Hi I'm Natsumi and its really nice to meet you..." Natsumi then shook Ino and Sakura's hands. Then she notices Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba. "May I ask who you three are?"

The boys looked at the girls. "Um... Well... They're our boyfriends..." Sakura said smiling nervously.

"No way! So the rumors are true!" Natsumi said. "So Hinata. Are you really going to sing with your boyfriend for my birthday?!"

"Yup..." Hinata said smiling.

"So which one's your boyfriend? No wait! I want to guess..." Natsumi then looked at the three boys. "Um... I know! You the one dating Hinata! Am I correct?" Natsumi asks as she points at Sasuke.

"Huh?!" Naruto and Sakura said shocked.

Hinata giggles. "Nope... Try again..." She said smiling.

"Um... The guy with the two triangles on his cheeks!" Natsumi said pointing at Kiba.

Sasuke then started laughing. "No it's actually the guy with the blonde hair..." Hinata said as she smiled nervously.

"Why am I always last?" Naruto whined.

Natsumi looks at Naruto. "Are you sure? I mean he looks like an idiot..." Natsumi said. Naruto got annoyed. "And no idiot should be able to date such a beautiful girl who is an amazing singer."

Naruto then calmed down for he wonder the same thing for a long time. "Well it's true..." Hinata said smiling. "So... Want to hear us sing?" Hinata asks.

"Yeah! Come on!" Natsumi said as she drags Hinata to the stage that was set up for them. Sakura, Ino and Naruto followed.

As Natsumi walked off stage everyone was getting ready while people from the party started walking towards the stage. "Ready?" Hinata asks everyone. They nodded. Hinata looked at the crowd. "We are 'The Kunoichis'! And we are here for Natsumi's birthday." Hinata said into the mic. "But instead of a birthday song... Natsumi wanted me to sing a duet with my boyfriend..." Hinata said blushing. Everyone then looked at Naruto. "And yes he's my boyfriend..." Hinata said smiling nervously. Then everyone started to whisper. "So here's the song!" Hinata yelled. Then the music started.

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me~_

_Show me how you miss me~_

_Take me with you~_

_Back to wonderland~_

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me~_

_Show me how you miss me~_

_Take me with you~_

_Back to wonderland~_

_You capture me with a stare~_

_I follow you anywhere~_

_You leave me in temptation~_

_I guess you need to enjoy~ _

_I'm like a kid with a toy~_

_I'm losing my concentration~ _

_One kiss from you~ I'm on fire~_

_You touch is all I desire~_

_One look and you take me higher~_

_You know I couldn't resist~_

_Yeah~ I miss~_

_Every time I'm with you~_

_Every time that we kiss~_

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me~_

_Heaven when you kiss me~_

_You were sent to me~_

_From wonderland~_

_I'm on heaven when you kiss me~_

_Heaven when you kiss me~_

_You were sent to me~_

_From wonderland~_

_I go crazy when you kiss me~_

_Show me how you miss me~_

_Take me back with you~_

_To wonderland~_

_You know I couldn't resist~_

_Yeah~ I miss~_

_Every time I'm with you~_

_Every time that we kiss~_

_(Naruto)_

_I dream of you every night_

_It's like I'm losing my mind_

_This feelings just getting stronger_

_My head is spinning around_

_You play with me but I'm bound_

_I can't resist any longer_

_(Can't resist any longer)_

_(Hinata)_

_One kiss from you I'm on fire~_

_You touch is all I desire~_

_One look and you take me higher~_

_You know I couldn't resist~_

_Yeah~ I miss~_

_Every time I'm with you~_

_Every time that we kiss~_

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me~_

_Heaven when you kiss me~_

_You were sent to me from wonderland~_

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me~_

_Heaven when you kiss me~_

_You were sent to me from wonderland~_

_I go crazy when you kiss me~_

_Show me how you miss me~_

_Take me back with you to wonderland~_

_You know I couldn't resist~_

_Yeah~ I miss~_

_Every time I'm with you~_

_Every time that me kiss~_

_(Naruto)_

_You know that I'm hypnotized~_

_Each time I look in your eyes~_

_You know I couldn't disguise~_

_And I couldn't resist~_

_Every time that we kiss~_

_(Hinata)_

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me~_

_Heaven when you kiss me~_

_You were sent to me from wonderland~_

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me~_

_Heaven when you kiss me~_

_You were sent to me from wonderland~_

_Ohh it's heaven when you kiss me~_

_Heaven when you kiss me~_

_You were sent to me from wonderland~_

_I go crazy when you kiss me~_

_Baby dont resist me~_

_Take me with you back to wonderland~_

_You know that I'm hypnotized~_

_By your eyes~_

_And I just can't resist~_

_Every time that we kiss~_

Soon Hinata stopped singing and everyone cheered. Then Hinata's cell phone went off again. "Hello? Oh hi Tsunade... Yeah I'll take her from you... Okay... I'm be on my way we just finished the song... Okay... Bye Tsunade..." Then Hinata hung up as Naruto came up behind her.

"So what did Granny Tsunade want?" Naruto asked

"She had burned my mom's body and wanted to know if I wanted her..." Hinata said dry. "Well... We should get going..." Hinata said as she turned around started walking towards the car.

"Hinata..." Naruto whispered. Then looked at the ground. _I know... But I've done something horrible... I made a deal with him... He told me of I go with him that he wouldn't hurt or kill anyone... And I have to meet him tonight... On top of Hokage Mountain... _Hinata's words ran through his head for he had heard Hinata talking with her mother. 'I have to stop him... No matter what...' Naruto thought then looked at Hinata. 'I promise... I won't tell him take you!" Naruto promised.


	12. The Secret

Soon it became night time. Hinata and Naruto went to sleep until Hinata woke up. She sat up and starred at the golden haired boy who was sleeping soundly. 'Naruto-kun... I'm sorry but I'm doing this for your safety and Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Sasuke-kun and Kiba-kun...' Hinata thought as she got dressed. Soon she saw little drops of water falling to the floor. Hinata reached her face and knew that she was crying.

Hinata tiptoed to the door and opened it. Before she left she turned to look at the boy who she loved deeply. Hinata's heart ached but she knew she had to do this. So she left without a trace.

As Hinata was walking up the hill she thought about the great time she had with her friends, her mom and with Naruto. Soon Hinata found herself crying again. As she reached on top of the hill she quickly wiped her tears away as she sensed someone coming. Hinata turned around and saw her father with a boy who had long brown hair and five other Hyuugas. "Neji?!" Hinata said.

"It good to see you again Hinata..." Neji said with a small smile.

"Are you ready?" Hiashi asks coldly intrupping the moments.

Neji glared at Hiashi. While Hinata nodd her head as she slowly made her way towards them. "Hinata!" A voice yelled.

Hinata turned around and saw five people running towards them. "Naruto-kun?!" She said shocked as the stopped only five feet away from Hinata. 'This is bad!' Hinata thought as she faced them. "Sakura-chan... Ino-chan... Sasuke-kun... Kiba-kun... What are you doing here?" She asks.

"I... Heard you talking in the hospital..." Naruto said between breathes.

"Hinata! I thought I told you not to tell anyone!" Hiashi yelled.

"I didn't I swear! Please let them go! I'll go with you I promise!" Hinata begged.

"Don't give any excuse!" Hiashi snapped. Hinata hung her head.

"Hey! What kind of father are you?! Treating your daughter like that!" Naruto yelled angerily.

"And who might you be?!" Hiashi asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Hinata's boyfriend!"

Hiashi laughed. "You're this weakling's boyfriend?! Let ask you... Did she pay you to date her or did her mother?" Hiashi asked.

"No one paid me anything!" Naruto yelled. "Either you leave Hinata alone or I'll beat you're ass!" Everyone nodded as they got intense.

"Neji! Grab Hinata!" Hiashi yelled. Neji then appeared next to Hinata and grabbed her arm.

"Neji?!" Hinata said shocked.

"Don't worry... I won't hurt you..." Neji said smiling. Hinata relaxed but looked at her father then at Naruto and her friends.

"Leave or we'll be forced to hurt you!" Hiashi commanded. Naruto and the others didn't move a muscle. "Fine... Attack!" Hiashi ordered. The five Hyuugas that were there ran towards Naruto and the others.

Naruto and everyone else got really intense as they fought off the five Hyuugas. Soon the five Hyuugas that attacked them lose and were lying on the ground unconisous. "Why do you want Hinata so bad if you're disappointed at her?!" Naruto yelled.

"So she didn't tell you..." Hiashi said as she looked at Hinata. "You didn't tell them did you?"

Hinata's eyes widen. "They have nothing to do with this! Please... They don't need to know!" Hinata begged as Neji wouldn't let go.

"Tell us what? Sakura. Ino. Do you guys know what he's talking about?" Naruto asks looking at Sakura and Ino.

"We don't know..." Sakura said.

"Let me show you..." Hiashi said as he started walking towards Neji and Hinata. But Neji stood in front od Hinata using himself as a shield. "Move Neji!"

"I won't!" Neji said looking at him intensely.

"Know your place!" Hiashi yelled. Then Neji screamed his pain as he grabbed his head while he fell n his knees. Soon Hiashi walked towards Hinata. Hinata was scared as she tried to run away but Hiashi had pulled her hair making her go towards him. Hinata groaned in pain.

"Hey! Let her go!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm about to show you what Hinata's been keeping from you..." Hiashi said as he looked at Hinata. Then felt his hand out focussing his chakra to the tip of his finger then he lifted her shirt and grabbed her stomach. Hinata screamed in pain. Soon Hiashi twisted his hand then moved his hand away to reveal a seal that disappeared. Hinata's eyes widen at she felt herself get stronger. Hiashi pushed Hinata towards the ground. "Now witness what happens when she sings..." Hiashi said looking at the five friends who glared at him.

Hinata looked at them as she lied on the ground. "I'm sorry..." She said.

"Hinata... Sing!" Hiashi commanded.

"I won't!" Hinata yelled as she shut her eyes. 'If I do... I'll lose control of my powers...' Hinata thought.

"Sing other wise I'll despose of your friends!" Hiashi yelled.

"Hinata..." Neji said who was looking at Hinata weakly. Hinata looked at Neji and saw the looks in his eyes trying to tell her that he he could put the seal on again.

"Now... Sing..." Hiashi commanded coldly.

Hinata looked at her friends who looked at her wondering what's she's going to do. Then she slowly stood up. 'What song do I sing?' She asks herself. Then she decided to sing the song she sang for her mother earlier.

_How long~ will this take~_

_How much can I go through~_

_My heart~ my soul ache~_

_I don't know what to do~_

_I bent but don't break~_

_But some how I'll get through~_

_Cause I have you~ _

Soon Hinata started glowing as everyone looked at her. "Hinata..." Naruto said as he looked at Hinata.

_And if I had to crawl will you crawl to~_

_I stumble and I fall~_

_Carry~ me through~_

_The wonder of it all~_

_Is~ you~ see me~ through~_

_ S_oon a white aura started to cover her body. "This is Hinata's true power!" Hiashi explained.

_Oh lord~ where are you~_

_Do not forget me here_

_I cry~ in silence_

_Can you not see my tears_

_When all~ have left me~ hope as disappeared~_

_You'll find me here~_

Suddenly the aura that surrounded Hinata's body started to go crazy and everyone was pushed to the ground. 'Oh no! I'm starting to lose control!' Hinata thought as she stopped singing. Soon everyone notices something was coming out of the ground. 'Oh no! I'm to late!' Hinata thought as she starred at the two figures that was standing in front of her.

"What... Is that?" Sakura asks with wide eyes. Then sees a sphere surround Hinata. "What's going on?!" She asks.

"You see... Hinata's singing is so pure... She can summoned demons when ever she wants..." Hiashi said grinning. Everyone looked at Hinata shocked.

"Hinata... Why would you keep this from us?" Naruto asks.

"Because... I was afraid..." Hinata said trying to hold back the tears. "I was afraid of what you guys would think... I'm sorry!" Hinata said as she broke into tears.

"That's why we need Hinata... We were in the middle of testing... Until Hinako ran off with Hinata..." Hiashi growled.

"What testing?!" Naruto yelled.

"We were going to see if she's be able to summon angel..." Hiashi explained.

Soon Hinata's heart started beating intensely. Hinata grabbed her chest in pain as the demons looked at Hinata. 'Oh no! It's starting!' Hinata thought as she could feel her spirit being control. Then Naruto notices Hinata's flashing. One moment her eyes were glowing the next they weren't and it would repeat many times. "Neji..." Hinata whispered as she looks at Neji.

Neji then ran towards Hinata but didn't make it far for the demons stood in Neji's way. "Why they in the way?" Ino asks.

"Because they consider Hinata a leader... And they'll protect their leader until they either die or then the intruder is dead..." Neji explained.

"What's happening to Hinata?!" Naruto asks Neji.

"She's becoming stronger... When she's become completely strong... She won't remember who we are... She'll have a the desire to kill and there is nothing to stop her... Unless I put the seal on her again..." Neji said as he finished explaining. Soon they notice Hinata's eyes stopped flashing and it just glowed. "We're to late..." Neji whispered.

Then the sphere that surrounded Hinata disappeared as the demons bowed on one knee. Hinata looked around and then sniffed the air. Hinata then smirked a spine chilling smirk. Then she disappeared and reappeared in front of Sakura. Then Hinata leaned forward and sniffed Sakura. All Sakura did was standing there shaking. "H-Hinata..."

Hinata looked at Sakura and grinned as she grabbed Sakura's throat and started choking her. "Hinata! Stop!" Neji shouted and was about to run towards her until the two demons got in his way again.

"H-Hinata..." Sakura said as she looked at Hinata who was smiling for was she pleasuring choking Sakura. Soon a kunai was thrown at Hinata. She let Sakura go and jumped away. Sakura fell on her knees and was taking deep breathes. Then she looked at Hinata who had a kunai in her stomach. Sakura looked to see who threw it and saw it was Sasuke.

All Hinata did was grabbed the kunai and pulled it out. Soon she looked at her stomach for the wound was deep but then it healed quickly. Soon Hinata appeared behind Sasuke and punched him sending him flying. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

Then just as Hinata was walking towards Sakura again Naruto appeared in front of Hinata. "Stop Hinata! Don't you remember us?!" He yelled. All Hinata did was sniff him and smiled. Soon Hinata clawed Naruto forming three scratch marks on his chest. Naruto groaned in pain. "Hinata..." He said as he walked backwards. Hinata smiled as she started walking towards him enjoying the fact that's he's in pain. "Hinata... It's me... Naruto..." Then Hinata appeared behind Naruto punched him to the ground causing him to make a dent. Hinata jumped on top of him. "Hinata! Stop! It's me! Naruto!" He yelled once more. Hinata just smirked as she rested her hand really to kill him. "Hinata..." Naruto said as he knew she was going to kill him. Naruto then closed his eyes as he saw her hand aiming towards his chest. "I love you.." He whispered as he was about to feel pain but didnt feel anything. Naruto slowly opened his eyes as he saw Hinata looking at him with wide eyes. Soon Hinata's eyes stopped glowing.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered then notices she was on top of Naruto and jumped away. As Naruto got up she saw he had three claw marks on his chest. "N-Naruto-kun?! Are y-you okay what h-happened?!" Hinata asks as she tried to reach for Naruto then saw her hand covered in blood. Hinata then put the puzzles together as she realized what happened. "D-Did I do t-that?" She asks.

"What?! How can you have control?!" Hiashi yelled.

"Hinata..." Naruto said as he tried walking towards her but she would take a step back. "Hinata... I'm okay... Really..." He said trying to comfort her.

"W-What happened?" Hinata asks then notices the two demons disappearing. "N-Naruto-kun... Please... Tell me what happened..." Hinata asks.

Naruto looked at the ground. "You... Lost control and went after Sakura... You started choking her..." Hinata then looked at Sakura who was standing next to Sasuke. "When I tried coming near you... You scratched me..." Naruto explained. Then he tried moving closer to Hinata again. "I'm okay... And so is Sakura so please don't worry..." But once again Hinata would back away from him.

Hinata the started crying. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." She said repeating the words. "Why did you leave me? I could've killed you..." Hinata ask between sobs. Soon out of nowhere Hiashi grabbed Naruto's hair and his head back as he held a kunai up to his neck. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled.

"Take a step closer and he dies!" Hiashi yelled.

Hinata flinched back. "You bastard!" Naruto mumbled.

"If you come with me I'll let him live..." Hiashi said.

"Hinata... Don't do it..." Naruto said then Hiashi pulled his back back shutting him up. Soon when Hinata looked at her friends who was about to run towards Naruto. The five fallen Hyuugas had them on the ground with kunais towards their necks.

"Fine... Then they die!" Hiashi yelled as he was about to stab Naruto.

"I'll go with you!" Hinata yelled. Hiashi stopped and looked at Hinata. Hinata looked at Naruto crying.

"Hinata... Don't do it!" Naruto yelled.

"I'll go... Just please... Don't kill them..." Hinata begged as she cried. "Just... Let me say good bye..." Hinata said.

"You have five minutes..." Hiashi said as he let Naruto and reappeared in front of Hinata with the other Hyuugas. "Make it worth it..." He said as he walked past Hinata who had her head hung low. "Neji! Wait for Hinata!" Hiashi commanded.

Neji just glared as Hiashi as he disappeared into the forest. Then he looked at Hinata who stood there with her head hung. "Hinata..." He whispered.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to Hinata and hugged her. "Please... Don't leave me..." He begged as he hugged her tighter crying.

"I have to... I don't you guys to die..." Hinata said crying harder. Then Hinata looked at the rest of her friends and ran towards them.

"Hinata... Don't go..." Ino begged as she cried.

"Please Hinata..." Sakura said between sobs.

"I have to... I'm sorry..." Hinata said crying so harder she was having a hard time breathing. Then Sasuke and Kiba walked up to her. "Please... Take care of Sakura and Ino..." Hinata asks with a smile as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"We promise..." Kiba said smiling weakly as Sasuke nodded.

"Hinata... We should probably go..." Neji said walking up to them.

As Hinata walked towards Neji she looked at Naruto who crying. Then without hesitation she ran toward Naruto and kissed him. Naruto was surprised as first but then kiss her back. Soon they parted and Hinata looked at Naruto's eyes once more for she's going to miss those ocean blue eyes. "I love you..." Hinata whispered then hugged Naruto once more for she'll also miss being in his arms.

"I love you too..." Naruto said as he cried.

Then when Hinata went to leave with Neji. They both felt like they were far away. Before Neji and Hinata left into the forest Neji looked at her friends and walked towards Naruto. "Thank you... For being her first friend and her boyfriend..." Neji said as he bowed. Naruto looked at him. Then at Hinata. "I promise I'll protect Hinata..." Neji said as he stood up.

"Thank you..." Naruto said. Hinata's friends watch as they disappeared into the forest. Before Hinata completely disappeared she looked at her friends once more. Then disappeared with Neji. "Hinata..." Naruto said as he fell on his knees. "Hinata!" Naruto screamed.

As Hinata was walking with Neji she heard Naruto cry her name. Hinata turned around and began to cry harder. "Naruto-kun..." Then Hinata continued walking.

Naruto sat on the cold grass crying repeating Hinata's name over and over again. "Why... Why?!" He yelled as he punched the ground. "Why does this alway happen?!" He yelled.

Sakura and Ino looked at Sasuke and Kiba. "What does he mean?" Sakura asks.

"I guess Hinata's not so different from Naruto after all..." Kiba said looking at Sasuke who nodd his head in agreement.

"What do you mean?" Ino asks.

"Like Hinata... Naruto has something sealed inside him... But the thing that was sealed into Hinata was her power while Naruto..." Sasuke stopped. "Well Naruto has a demon sealed inside him..."

"What demon?" Sakura asks.

"...The Nine Tailed Fox..." Kiba answered.

Sakura and Ino looked at Naruto shocked. Naruto sat there and started thinking all of those moments he had with Hinata. "So what does he mean... What he said earlier..." Ino asks.

"His parents died while on a mission while he was only one months old... Then his sensai who was his god-father died two years ago..." Sasuke explained.

"Everyone he cares about always leave him..." Kiba said.

Naruto sat there as he heard them talking about him. Then started to cry harder. Remembering Hinata's laugh and her cooking. What he missed the most was Hinata's smile. To him every time she smiled it felt like the world stopped moving to look at Hinata's smile. _I love you... Naruto-kun... _Hinata's words ran through his head as he remembered the first time she told him with a smile. "I love you too... Hinata..." Naruto cried. Then felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned around and saw Sasuke.

"You should go get some rest..." Sasuke told him.

Naruto then looked at the ground and stood up. Soon the five of them made their way home. Every step Naruto took felt like he was walking on a thick puddle of mug. For he was getting farther and farther away from Hinata.


	13. The Rescue Mission

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino and Kiba were jumping tree to tree for they were sent on an important mission.

*******FlashBack*******

_It's been five months since Hinata has 'disappeared' and Naruto has been really depressed. Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba and Ino have been trying to cheer him up. Naruto would smile and say he's alright but Sasuke and Kiba knew Naruto better. Sakura and Ino haven't been playing any songs since they couldn't without Hinata. The fans has been upset since they hear that Hinata has 'disappeared'._

_Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino and Kiba was called to Tsunade's office. Sakura knocked on the door. "Come in!" They heard Tsunade yelled. They walked in._

_"You called for us?" Sakura asked as they stood in front of Tsunade._

_"Yes, I'm senting you on a mission." Tsunade explained. "You'll be glad to hear some good news." She said smiling._

_"What good news?" Ino asked._

_Naruto just looked away not getting interested. "I've found Hinata." Tsunade said smiling._

_Naruto looked at Tsunade with wide eyes while everyone looked at Naruto smiling. "Where is she?" Naruto asked._

_"There's the information." Tsunade said handing Naruto a package with all the information they need. "I'm putting Naruto as leader for this mission." Tsunade said smiling. "You may leave when ever you want."_

_Everyone looked at each other and nodded. "We'll leave in an hour." Sakura said._

_Tsunade smiled. "I guess we'll be having our band together again, huh?" Tsunade said. "And we'll see Naruto be his old idiot self again." Then Tsunade looked at them. "Your mission is to rescue Hinata and bring her back no matter what!" She shouted with a huge smile on her face._

_"Hai!" The shouted as they left._

******End of FlashBack******

Soon they finally made it to the village where Hinata was staying at. "What now?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"We have to disguise ourself since Hinata's father knows what we look like and ask about Hinata." Naruto said looking at everyone.

"Wow..." Kiba said.

"What? Don't think it's a good plan?" Sakura asked.

"No! It's a great plan! Just never thought I'd live the day to see Naruto serious." Kiba said amazed. "Which just shows how much Naruto loves Hinata." he said smiling.

Naruto smiled back. "Okay, Sakura, Sasuke you two go together and Kiba, Ino go together as well. I'll go onw my own." Naruto said. "Understood?" Naruto asked. Everyone was silent. "Okay, let's go."

Soon everyone transformed into different people as they asked villagers if they saw a girl with long mid-night blue hair and lavender eyes. Some said that they haven't seen anyone like that while very few said that they saw her at night time when the moon's out and she would be at a waterfall singing. They called her, 'The Waterfal Lady'. They said that when she sang, it was like she was telling them her life story and you would be able feel the pain she's been through. Also that when she was sing, it was as if the heavens heard her and would send stars to her to keep her company. After the information they got they regrouped.

"Okay, when the sun goes down. We'll go this waterfall and see if it's really Hinata." Naruto explained as he transformed back. Everyone nodded as they did the same. _Please... Let it be Hinata. _Naruto thought.

******That Night******

Naruto and the other were walking around the woods following the map one of the villagers gave them. "Okay, this way." Naruto said as they past the bush and saw a beauitful waterfall.

"It's beautiful..." Ino said amazed.

"But I don't see Hinata." Sakura said a little disappointed

"We'll stay here and hide to see who really she is." Naruto said. Everyone nodded as they hide themselves.

After 10 minutes a girl came and sat on a huge rock. "There she is." Sakura whispered to everyone.

"Is it Hinata?" Ino asked.

As they got closer making sure the girl doesn't see them. They soon found out that it was indeed Hinata. "Hey, I'm back." They heard her say. "It's been kind of crazy for the last few days." Everyone soon got curious to who she was talking to. Then they saw that Hinata was looking at the full moon above them. "My father wants me to sing but... I would disobey him... In the end he would threaten me by telling me he would hurt Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Sasuke-kun and Kiba-kun..." Hinata said in a shaky voice.

"Hinata..." Naruto whispered her name. Naruto really wanted to go hug Hinata and kiss her so badly but he stop himself.

"I wonder how they are... If Sakura-chan and Ino-chan are doing fine without me in the band... If Sasuke-kun and Kiba-kun kept their promise, protecting Sakura-chan and Ino-chan..." Hinata said as she looked at the moon. Sakura and Ino soon had tears roll down their faces. "And Naruto-kun..." She said. Naruto flinched. "I wonder if he moved on and found someone new... He deserves better..." Hinata said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Hinata then moved her legs so her knees were pressed up against her chest as she hugged her knees. "I miss them so much..." She said crying.

Everyone wanted to run to Hinata's side but didn't for they heard Hinata singing.

**_I'm standing on the bridge_****...**

**_I'm waiting in the dark..._**

**_I thought that you'd be here by now..._**

**_There's nothing but the rain_**

**_No foot steps on the ground..._**

**_I'm listening but there's no sound..._**

**_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_**

Soon Hinata stood up looking at the moon.

**_Won't somebody take me home?!_**

Then the stars came from the sky and surrounded Hinata like the villager told them.

**_It's a damn cold night!_**

_**Trying to figure out this life!**_

_**Won't you, take me by the hand take me somewhere new**_

_**I don't know who you are, but I...**_

_**I'm with you...**_

_****_Then the star slowly started ti float around Hinata as she looked away from the moon. Naruto and the others wanted to go t their friend but they didn't for they wanted to see what happened.

_**I'm with you... **_

_**I'm looking for a place**_

**_I'm searching for a face_**

**_Is anybody here I know..._**

**_Cause nothing's going right, and everything a mess..._**

**_And no one likes to be alone..._**

**_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_**

**_Won't somebody come take me home?!_**

**__**Little drops of water appeared from the waterfall and was floating in midair. Everyone looked at Hinata amazed and sad for they truly can feel what Hinata's been through.

_**It's a damn cold night!**_

_**Trying it figure out this life!**_

_**Won't you, take me by the hand take me somewhere new**_

_**I don't know who you are, but I...**_

_**I'm with you...**_

_**I'm with you... **_

_**Yeah... Oh!**_

Hinata then grabbed the sides of her head as she bend a little.

_**Why is everything so confusing?**_

_**Maybe I'm just out of my mind!**_

Then Hinata let her head go as she looked at the moon once again.

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_**

**_Yeah, yeah! Yeah, yeah!_**

**_Yeah, yeah!_**

**_Yeeeaaaaaahhh!_**

Then the stars and the drops of water started chasing each other around as if they were dancing.

**_It's a damn cold night..._**

**_Trying to figure out this life... Won't you..._**

**_Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new..._**

**_I don't know who you are..._**

**_But III!_**

**_I'm with Yooouuuuu!_**

Hinata shouted with passion. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino and Kiba looked around Hinata amazed of what she's able to do. The drops of water and stars were chasing each other like they were dancing and Hinata was just standing on the rock she was once sitting on. _She's so... Beautiful... _Naruto thought amazed.

_**I'm with Yooouuuuu!**_

_**Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new!**_

_**I don't know who you are, but I!**_

_**I'm with Yooouuuuuu!**_

_**I'm with Yooouuuuuu!**_

_**Take me by the hand take me somewhere new!**_

_**I don't know who you are, but I...**_

Then the drops of water stop and stars stopped dancing as they just floating in midair around Hinata.

_**I'm with you... oh**_

_**I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you... **_

Soon the stars returned to the sky as the drops of water returned to the water and Hinata was just standing on the rock starring at the moon. "I think I went a little over board today, huh?" Hinata said calmly as she smiled at the moon. "I think I'll return home early... I'll talk to you tomorrow..." Hinata said.

That was the cue for Naruto and the others to show their faces to Hinata. Then Hinata jumped off the rock. "Hinata!" a voice called her.

Hinata turned around to see five people who she missed dearly. "N-Naruto-kun!" she said shocked. "W-What are you doing h-here?" She asked them.

"We came to take you home." Naruto said smiling as he took a step towards her. Hinata then quickly took a step back. Everyone looked at her shocked. "Hinata..." Naruto whispered her name.

"You're not suppose to be here... If my father finds out... He'll kill you..." Hinata said as she shook her head while slowly walking backwards.

"We came to bring you home... Don't you want to go home?" Naruto asked sadly.

"Of course I want to come home... But... I can't..." Hinata said looking away. _I have to find a way to make them leave... But how? _Hinata thought then an idea came to her head but she didn't like it.

"Come on, Hinata... Let's go home..." Naruto said taking a step towards her.

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU?!" Hinata yelled everyone flinched. _I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun but this is for your own safety. _ Hinata thought as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE!" Hinata yelled trying to sound coldly.

Naruto then felt his heart shatter into many pieces. "Hinata..." He said about to cry as he took a step towards Hinata again.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hinata yelled as she ran away. _I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun... Please... Forgive me... _Hinata thought as more tears rolled down her cheeked. Hinata felt horrible, it was like her very soul was crushed. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!" Hinata yelled on the stop her lungs, crying.


	14. Kushina! Minato! Hinako!

Hinata then was standing outside her home where she was staying at. _I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun... _She thought before she walked inside. "Hinata! Come here!" yelled Hiashi.

Hinata walked into her father's office. "Yes?" she asked.

"Where were you?" Hiashi asked harshly.

"I was just out for a walk." Hinata said looking at the ground.

"Lord Hiashi! I have an important message!" a servent yelled as he came in.

"What is it?" Hiashi asked.

"We're being under attack!" the servent told them.

Hinata looked at him with wide eyed. "By who?!" Hiashi asked as he stood up.

"They're shinobi of the Leaf!" the servent said.

Hiashi looked at the servent seriously. "They must of found our location and is here to take Hinata back." Hiashi then grabbed Hinata's arm and dragged her to where the battle was. "They won't fight unless I have Hinata." Hiashi said coldly.

******Outside******

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino and Kiba were fighting all of the Hyugas. "There's so many of them!" Ino said.

"Hinata has one huge family!" Kiba said running out of breath.

"But we can't stop! Not until we get Hinata!" Sakura yelled as she punched a Hyuga into a tree.

"Stop!" yelled a voice. Everyone stopped to see Hiashi who had Hinata's arm.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he tired to run towards her but was blocked. "Damn..." He mumbled.

"If you continue to fight then I will be forced to kill Hinata!" Hiashi yelled coldly as he held a kunai to Hinata's neck.

Everyone flinched. "Hiashi!" Neji yelled from the background. Then he tried to run towards him but a few of the Hyugas had him on the ground.

"So, you have two options... One is surrender and return to the Leaf Village without Hinata or... I kill her..." Hiashi said.

Naruto and the others looked at each other. Hinata then headbudded Hiashi casing him to drop the kunai and let her go. Hinata then quickly ran towards Naruto and the other. "Why you!" Hiashi yelled as he threw a kunai at Hinata.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he tried to run towards her. _Damn! I won't make it! _

Hinata turned around to see the kunai coming towards her. Then she closed her eyes accepting her death but didn't feel anything. Hinata slowly opened her eyes to see Neji standing in front of her with a kunai theough his chest. "N-Neji..." She called his name.

Neji turned his head and smile weakly with a little blood dripping from his mouth. "Are you okay... Hinata..." Neji asked as he fell But Hinata caught and fell on her knees.

"Neji... Why would yoh do that?!" Hinata asked as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I promised someone I would protect you..." Neji explained as he looked at Naruto and the others. "I wanted you to be happy..." Neji said smiling weakly.

"Neji..." Hinata said crying.

"I wish you... For your happiness..." Neji said as he closed his eyes.

"Neji... Neji..." Hinata called his name. Then Hinata lied her head on Neji chest to heart his heart beat. Hinata eyes widen as she sat up. "NEJI!" She shouted as an aura surrounded her.

Everyone was soon pushed back a little.

_**Sky are crying, I am watching**_

_**Catching tears drops on my hands**_

_**Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance**_

_**Do you have to, make me feel like**_

_**There's nothing left of me...**_

Soon Hiashi and the other Hyugas backed away from Hinata for they knew she was going to attack and they seal her powers away. Hinata looked at her so-called father with anger.

**_ You can take everything I have_**

**_You can brake everything I am_**

**_Like I'm of glass, like I'm of paper_**

**_Go on an try to tear me down_**

**_I will be rising from the ground_**

**_Like a skyscraper!_**

Then Hinata started having a sphere surround Neji as demons came from the ground. Hiashi looked closly and saw that Hinata was healing Neji.

_**Like a skyscraper!**_

_**As the smoke clears, I awaken**_

_**And untangled you from me**_

_**Would it make you, feel better**_

_**To watch me while I bleed?**_

Soon the aura surrounding Hinata became brighter as the demons starged to disappear. Everyone looked at Hinata who was starring at Hiashi with anger and hate.

_**All my windows, still are broken**_

_**But I'm standing on my feet**_

_**You can take everything I have!**_

_**You can break everything I am!**_

_**Like I'm made of glass, like I'm made of paper**_

_**Go on and try to tear me down**_

_**I will be raising from the ground**_

_**Like a skyscraper!**_

_**Like a skycraper!**_

Then the demons completely disappeared and was replaced with angels. There was three angels standing behind Hinata and in front of Naruto and the others. One was a woman with long beautiful red hair, another was a man with blonde hair smiliar to Naruto's and the last angel was a woman who was no other than Hinata's mother. "Mom?! Dad?!" Naruto said surprised looking at the woman with red hair and the man. They just turned their heads and smiled at Naruto.

"Kushina?! Minato!? Hinako!?" Hiashi said saying their names out loud as he started backing away from them.

_**Go run, run, run!**_

_**I'm gonna stay right here!**_

_**Watch you disappear!**_

_**Yeaahh!**_

_**Go run, run, run!**_

_**Yeah, it's a long ways down...**_

_**But I am closer to the clouds up here...**_

Soon Kushina, Minato and Hinako walked up next to Hinata with a serious expression.

_**You can take everything I have...**_

**_You can break everything I am..._**

**_Like I'm of glass, like I'm made of paper!_**

**_Ohh!_**

**_Go on and try to tear me down!_**

**_I will be rasing from the ground!_**

**_Like a skyscraper!_**

**_LIKE A SKYSCRAPER!_**

Hinata shouted with passion as an aura surrounded Hinata and the three angels causing it to be bright showing Hiashi that Hinata is done being the weakling he knew. Then Hiashi looked at the angery Hinako and started running away with the other Hyugas.

_**Like a skyscraper...**_

Hinata continued as the aura that surrounded them faded a little.

_**Like a skyscraper...**_

Hinata sang then finished as she starred at where Hiashi disappeared. When the sphere that was around Neji disappeared Sakura had ran towards him to see if he was okay. "Hinata... Neji's alive!" Sakura yelled happily.

The three angels looked at the six people behind them smiling as Hinata kept starring at where Hiashi disappeared. "Hinata..." Naruto said as he took a step towards her. Soon Hinata collapsed. "Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he ran to her side. "Sakura, what's wrong with her?!" He asked Sakura who was checking her.

"She used to much chakra... She's dying..." Sakura said looking at Hinata with wide eyes.

Soon the three angels came towards them. "Naruto... Step back..." Kushina said smiling. Naruto didn't argue and did what he was told as Sakura did the same.

The three angels made a triangle around Hinata. Then an aura surrounded Hinata as they started fading away and into Hinata. Once they were completely into Hinata. She started breathing. Sakura ran to her side and checked her. "How is she Sakura?" Naruto asked.

Sakura smiled. "She's gonna be fine." She said. "But we should take her to the village to runs some tests." Sakura suggested.

Naruto walled to Hinata and carried her on his back.

******To Leaf Village at Hokage's Office*****

Shizune came bursting through the doors. "Shizune! What's the meaning of this!" Tsunade yelled.

"Naruto and the others they're back from their mission." Shizune said. "And they brought Hinata back along with Neji Hyuga who is Hinata's cousin." Shizune said smiling.

"Where are they?" Tsunade asked as she started walking out the door.

"They're at the hospital." Shizune said.

"I'll ask what happened myself." Tsunade said as they made their way to the hospital.


	15. Welcome Back

Hinata woke up in a white room, she sat up as she looked outside. "W-Where am I?" she asked herself out loud. Then she looks around the room to see a couple of big teddy bears, lots of flowers and a lot of welcome back balloons. "Where did those come from?" she asked again.

"Hinata!" a voice yelled. Hinata turned around and sees Sakura and Ino running towards her. They soon tackle Hinata. "You're awake!" Sakura said smiling.

"H-How long was I sleeping?" Hinata asked as Ino and Sakura got off her.

"For a week." Ino replied.

Hinata looked at Sakura and Ino with wide eyes as she had flashbacks of what happened. "W-Was I that bad?" Hinata asked looking at the blanket.

"Hai... In case you're wondering, Neji's fine. He's outside the door with Sasuke, Kiba and Naruto." Sakura said smiling.

"Why didn't they come in with you?" Hinata asked.

"We thought we'd warn you first." Ino replied. "You guys can come in now!" She yelled at the door.

Soon the boys walked in. "Hey, Hinata." Kiba said smiling as he stood next to her bed.

"How you feeling?" Neji asked.

"I-I'm fine." Hinata replied smiling.

"You baka, you know summoning angels would have killed you." Neji said rubbing Hinata's head. "Plus, you could of died bringing me back to life." he said with a serious tone. "The whole point of me dying was to protect you and keep you from dying."

"I know... I-I'm sorry, Neji..." Hinata apologized. Then it went silent.

"Can I talk with Hinata alone, please?" Naruto said breaking the silent.

Then everyone left, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone. "N-Naruto-kun... I-I'm sorry for y-yelling at you... Saying those cruel words..." Hinata apologized as her bangs covered her eyes. Naruto notices little drop of water falling onto the blanket. "I-I'm sorry... You probably hate... And I can understand that... I... I would hate myself too..." Hinata said between sobs. As Hinata cried Naruto walked to Hinata and hugged her. Hinata gasped then realized what was happening, so she wrapped her arms around Naruto crying hard. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!" Hinata cried.

After Hinata clamed down a little Naruto pushed her away a little to see her face. "It's okay... I forgived you a long time ago..." Naruto said smiling calmly.

"B-But why?" Hinata asked.

"Because I knew you only did that to protect me and everyone else..." Naruto explained then placed his hand on Hinata's cheek wipping a single tear from her face with his thumb. "So, there's nothing for you to apologize for..." he said smiling.

Hinata then hugged Naruto as she cried again. "N-Naruto-kun..." She cried.

"It's okay, Hina-chan..." Naruto whispered.

Hinata backed away from Naruto and looked at him with wide eyes. "H-Hina-chan?!" She said repeating what Naruto said shocked.

Naruto smiled. "It's my nickname for you." He explained. Then Hinata smiled as she finally stopped crying. "I love you, Hina-chan." Naruto said.

Hinata blushed. "I-I love you too." Hinata said smiling.

Naruto then leaned in. At first Hinata didn't know what was happening until Naruto's lips was on top of her's. Hinata then kissed backed missing his lips on her's. Naruto then nibbled on Hinata's bottom lip asking for entrance. Hinata welcomed him in.

After a few minutes Naruto and Hinata pulled away breathing heavily as Naruto rested his forehead on top of her's as the starred at each other eyes full of love. "Yeah, Hinata!" a voice yelled happily.

The couple looked to see Sakura and Ino smiling widely as Sasuke and Kiba were smirking while Neji was a little annoyed. "H-How long were you guys standing there?" Naruto asked blushing.

"Since you told each other you love each other." Sasuke said.

"Woah, Naruto. I would have never guessed you had it in you." Kiba said smirking.

"S-Shut up!" Naruto yelled. Everyone laughed.

Then there was a knock on the door and the door opened. "Good to see you're awake, Hinata." Tsunade said. "Welcome back." she said with a big smile.

"Thank you." Hinata said smiling.

"So, when can she leave?" Naruto asked.

"Don't know. How you feeling Hinata?" Tsunade asked looking at Hinata.

"I'm feeling fine." Hinata said smiling. Then she sat on the edge of the bed and stood up. She then started walking around. "I feel fine." Hinata said.

"Then it looks like you'll be able to leave today." Tsunade said smiling.

"Yay!" Naruto said happily. Hinata giggled. "Hey, Hina-chan! How about me and you go out on a date tonight?!" Naruto asked happily.

Hinata blushed as she smiled. "O-Okay." Hinata replied.

Naruto smiled widely as he hugged Hinata. "I'm the luckiest man alive!" He shouted. Hinata just giggled as Naruto hugged her. "Then tomorrow we'll throw a celebration for Hinata's recovery and a welcome home!" Naruto said as he started planning.

Everyone just looked at Naruto who was jumping around and Hinata who just giggled at Naruto's excitment. "Glad to have them back." Sasuke said smiling as they watched the couple enjoy their moment.

"Yup." Everyone said in agreement.

*******After Hinata Leaves the Hospital*******

Tsunade had decided to announce about Hinata's return so she called everyone to gather around the Hokage Building. "I know you're all womdering why I called you all here... But I have to announce that Hinata Hyuga has returned!" Tsunade yelled as Hinata shyly walked next to Tsunade. Everyone cheered.

"We missed you, Hinata-chan!" yelled a boy crowd.

"Welcome home, Hinata-chan!" another voice yelled in the crowd.

Naruto and the others smiled for they were happy that everyone in the village welcomed Hinata with open arms. "Hinata-chan! Will you be performing again any time soon?!" a voice in the crowd yelled.

Soon the crowd went silent as they waited for Hinata's answer. Then Naruto and the others got worried about Hinata for they totally forgot about the band. "Of course we will." Hinata answer smiling. Once again the crowd roared with excitment.

"In fact Hinata will be performing here tomorrow!" Tsunade announced. Hinata nodded in agreement as everyone smiled. "You may go back to what you were doing, now! If you see Hinata please be gentle." Tsunade said.

Then everyone left as Hinata walked back to her friends and Naruto puts his arm around Hinata's shoulder smiling. "What do we do now?" Kiba asked.

"We need to write a new song." Sakura said.

"Hey, Hinata. Why don't you sing that song you sang by the waterfall." Ino suggested.

Hinata's whole face went red. "Y-You hear my s-sing that?!" Hinata asked shocked and embarressed. Everyone nodded. "I-I don't think that i-it's a right song for t-tomorrow."

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Naruto said excitedly as he dragged Hinata to the other direction.

Sakura and Ino giggled while Sasuke, Kiba and Neji smiled at the happy couple. "It's nice to have everything back to normal." Kiba said smiling.

"Not really, I still need to put a seal on Hinata." Neji said looking serious.

"Why didn't you do that when she wasn't awake?" Sasuke asked.

"In order to put on the seal she needs to be awake." Neji explained.

"When do you plan on doing it?" Kiba asked.

"Well, she has a date tonight so I can't do it today but I'll probably do it tomorrow morning." Neji said.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled. "Hurry up you guys!" Naruto yelled.

"Coming!" Sakura yelled. Then the five of them walked towards Naruto and Hinata who were in each others arms smiling.


	16. The Date

_Hinata_ _singing_

**Naruto singing**

**_Both singing (Naruto & Hinata)_**

(^.^) \(^.^)/ \(^.^\) (/^.^)/ \(^.^)/ (^.^)

It was an hour before Hinata's date with Naruto. Sakura and Ino decided to help Hinata prepare for her first date with Naruto. "How about this one?" Ino asks Hinata grabbing a dress.

"I-I don't know... Don't you think that's... A little to formal?" Hinata asks shyly.

"No, Naruto told us that he's taking you somewhere really special. So, we want you to look your best!" Ino said.

"How about this then?" Sakura asks holding up cloths.

Hinata looks at it. "Y-Yeah, that one." she said smiling.

"Yes! I win!" Sakura said smiling widly at Ino then gies Hinata the cloths.

"Fine... But I'm doing her hair." Ino said pouting as Hinata goes in her room to put the cloths on.

***To the Boys***

"I need your help." Naruto said looking at Neji, Kiba and Sasuke.

"With what?" Sasuke asks.

"I... I don't know what to wear for the date with Hinata." Naruto confessing as he looks away blushing.

"Sure, I'll help." Neji replied before anyone else.

"Why would you help him when you barely know him?" Sasuke asks.

"Because he's dating my cousin. I don't want my cousin going out in public with a guy who's dressed as an idiot." Neji said glaring at Sasuke.

"I'll help too." Kiba said smiling.

Sasuke then sighs. "Looks like I have no other choice than to help as well." he said giving up.

Naruto smiled widly as them. "Thanks guys." he said.

***The Date***

Naruto walks up to Hinata's house and before he could knock, Sakura opens the door to find Naruto. "Hey, come in." she said smiling as she moved aside for Naruto to pass through.

"Thanks." Naruto replied as he walks to the living room.

"Hinata! Naruto's here!" Sakura yelling up the stairs.

"Give me a minute! I'm almost done!" Ino's voice replies. After a few minutes Ino runs downstairs. "Okay, I'm done." she said smiling.

Sakura then grabs Ino's hand and runs downstairs with her. "Come on! Lets leave them alone." Sakura said dragging Ino downstairs.

Soon Hinata was walking downstairs. Naruto then sees Hinata in a lavender dress that had a purple stap wrapped around her waist that had a little bow on it. Her hair was down except it was curled a little on the ends. 'Oh Kami... Is that Hinata?!' Naruto asks as he kept starring at Hinata.

Hinata blushes as she notices Naruto starring at her. Then she notices he was wearing an orange shirt with a black zip up jacket along with blue jeans that was ripped on the knees. His hair was still spiky like there was nothing that would tame it. 'He's so... Handsome...' Hinata thought as she also starres at Naruto.

Naruto was the first one to snap out of his stare. "You ready?" he asks holding out his hand as he smiles. Hinata looks at him then slowly puts her hand on top of his. Naruto smiles widly. "Let's go." he said as he started dragging her out of the door.

Not long after Naruto and Hinata were holding hands and stopped walking in front of a restaurant. "This is were we're going to eat." Naruto said smiling at Hinata. Then they walk in and sit at a table.

"Hi, I'm your waiter today! My name's Otonashi. Here are your menus." he said then left them.

"You can order anything you want. It's on me." Naruto said smiling. Hinata looks at him and nods.

Otonashi then comes back. "So, what would you like to order or do you want more time?" he asks.

"Um... I would like a steak with a baked potato." Naruto said as he gave Otonashi the menu.

"I-I would have a cheese burger with a side of fries, please." Hinata said smiling at Otonashi as she handed him the menu.

"You're Hinata fro. 'The Kunoichis' right?" Otonashi asks looking at Hinata who nodded. "I would like to say: welcome back, Hinata-chan." he said then bows.

Hinata blushes. "Alrigato." she said smiling back.

Otonashi then goes to the kitchen and tells them Hinata and Naruto's order. Then more people started surrounding Hinata as they ask her for her autograph or a picture on her with them. Naruto just sat there as he stares at Hinata who kissed a little girl's forehead then the girl giggled as she walks away with Hinata's autograph. He then smiles happy that Hinata was back and that people were welcoming back home.

Soon Otonashi comes back with Hinata and Naruto's orders. "Here's the steak with baked potatoes and cheese burger with the side of fries." he said giving Naruto the steak and Hinata the burger.

"Alrigato, Otonashi-san." Hinata said smiling. Then her and Naruto started eating.

After they were done, they heard the DJ stop the music and talk through the speakers. "Okay everyone! Time for karaoke!" he shouted into the mic. Everyone cheered. "We all know we have someone ever important here with her date." he said then the light shined at Hinata and Naruto. "I know you're in a date but we would love it if you and your boyfriend could sing us a song." the DJ said smiling.

Hinata looked at Naruto. "Lets do it." he said smiling widly. Then everyone cheered loudly.

Naruto and Hinata walk on stage. "What song do you want to sing?" the DJ asks Hinata and Naruto as they grab a mic.

"Surprise us." Hinata said smiling.

The DJ started thinking. "Okay, here's the beat." he said then a beautiful melody started playing.

Hinata froze and Naruto notices. "What's wrong?" he asks worried.

"I...I don't know this song." Hinata whispers.

"Don't worry..." Naruto said looking at Hinata calmly. "Just follow me lead." he said as he winked at her. Hinata nods. Then Naruto starts to sing.

**I was thinkin about you,**

**Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us,**

**What we gonna be? Open my eyes,**

**It was only just a dream.**

Then Hinata starts to sing.

_So I travel back, down that road._

_Will you come back, No one knows._

_I realize, it was only just a dream._

**I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement.**

**Number one spot and now you found your a replacement.**

**I swear now that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby.**

** Now you ain't around, baby I can't think.**

**I shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring.**

**Cuz I can still feel it in the air.**

**I see your pretty face run my fingers through your hair.**

As Naruto sang that part he grabbed a lock of Hinata's hair and twirled it around his finger. Hinata blushes.

**My lover, my life**

Naruto then pulls Hinata close to him and stares in her eyes.

**My baby, my wife **

Naruto takes a step back but held on to Hinata's hand.

**You left me, I'm tied.**

**Cause I knew that it just ain't right.**

Hinata then started singing along with Naruto.

**_I was thinkin about you,_**

**_Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us,_**

**_What we gonna be? Open my eyes,_**

**_It was only just a dream._**

**_ So I travel back, down that road._**

**_Will you come back, No one knows._**

**_I realize, it was only just a dream. _**

Then Naruto stops singing and Hinata starts to sing on her own.

_When I'm ridin I swear I see your face at every turn._

_I'm tryin to get my usher over, but I can let it burn._

_And I just hope you notice your the only one I yearn for._

_No wonder I'll be missing when I learn?_

_ Didn't give you all my love,_

_I guess now I got my payback._

_Now I'm in the club thinkin all about you baby._

_Hey, you was so easy to love. But wait,_

_I guess that love wasn't enough._

_ I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone._

_And now I'm wishin that you'd pick up the phone._

_But you made a decision that you wanted to move on._

_Cuz I was wrong._

Naruto then joins in the song again

_**I was thinkin about you,**_

_**Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us,**_

_**What we gonna be? Open my eyes,**_

_**It was only just a dream.**_

_** So I travel back, down that road.**_

_**Will you come back, No one knows.**_

_**I realize, it was only just a dream.**_

Naruto and Hinata look at each other and stay like that as they sing the next part of the song.

_**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.**_

_**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.**_

_**And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything. **_

They sang with passion as they slowly started rasing their hands up not caring a moment in the world for it seemed like time itself stops and when their hands touch each other they tangle their hands together and continue to sing the song.

**_OOOOHHHHHH_**

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_. **(If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.)**

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up._** (If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.)**

_**And they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.**_

Soon they face the crowd and smile as they continue singing like what ever happened a minute ago didn't happen.

_**I was thinkin about you,**_

_**Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us,**_

**What we gonna be? Open my eyes, **_(Open my eyes)_

_It was only just a dream._** (Its just a dream)**

_ So I travel back_ **(Travel back, I travel back),** _down that road._**(down that road)**

_Will you come back, No one knows._ **(no one knows)**

_I realize, it was only just a dream._** (no no nooo)**

_**Ooooohhh**_

_** I was thinkin about you,**_

_**Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us,**_

**_What we gonna be? Open my eyes, _**_(Open my eyes, Open my eyes) _

_**It was only just a dream.**_

_** Travel back, down that road.**_

_**Will you come back, No one knows.**_

**I realize** _(I realize),_ **it was only just a dream.**

_**Oh hay.**_

_**It was only just a dream.**_

_**It was only just a dream.**_

_**Naaaahh Ohh~**_

After a few second Hinata and Naruto stop singing as they stared at each others' eyes until the crowd applauses. Naruto and Hinata bow as they walk off the stage and sit at their table. "We should get going if we want to continue this date." Naruto said smiling at Hinata as he pulls out his wallet but Otonashi stops him.

"It's on the house since you two sang for us." Otonashi explains smiling.

Naruto smiles at Otonashi. "Alrigato." he said then grabs Hinata's hand and drags her out of the restaurant.

Hinata and Naruto were walking until it became darkand they stopped walking at a park. "Naruto-kun... why are we here?" Hinata asks.

Naruto stops in the middle of the field ans smirks at Hinata. She blushes and is a little afraid for Naruto smirking isn't a good thing. One moment Hinata was standing behind Naruto the next Naruto was hugging her behind. "Because... I wanted to spend sometime with you alone." he asnwers her question in a husky voice. Hinata blushes then feels tears rolling down her cheeks. Naruto notices and lets her go worried. "Hina-chan... Why are you crying?" he asks.

Hinata then turns around and buries her head in Naruto's chest and begins to cry harder. "B-Because... Because..." she said trying to calm herself down so she can talk. "I missed you so much... I felt lonely and I felt like I was consumed by darkness..." she cried out Naruto looks at Hinata shocked. "I missed talking to you... I missed your laughter... I missed being in your arms... I missed that warm feeling when we're alone... and I missed you lips pressed against mine!" Hinata shouted as she dug her head deeper into Naruto's chest and was crying even harder than before. Naruto stood there looking at Hinata with wide eyes and was shocked.

Naruto then hugs Hinata back and he let her continue to cry until he finally decides to talk. "You know..." he started. Hinata looks at Naruto as she was still crying. "When you were gone... I showed no emotions and went mute..." he confessed. Hinata looks at him with wide eyes. "I went crazy... I stopped being myself... You were all I could ever think of..." he said as he smiled at Hinata gently. "You were the reason I laughed, smiled, cry and being excited..." then he brushed Hinata's hair away from her face. "I also missed talking to you... I missed your sweet laughter that sounds like heaven's bells ringing... I also missed you being in my arms and feeling your warmth... and..." Naruto stops as his face begins to get closer to Hinata's. "I also... missed your lips pressed against mine..." he said as got what they both wanted for a long time. They kissed.

They both felt that warm feeling when they kissed. Naruto then licks Hinata's bottom lip asking for entrance. Without thinking twice, Hinata gladly let him in and then their tongues danced in their mouths. When Naruto tried to breath for air, Hinata would just pull him back in and keep kissing him. He didn't resist and continued to kiss the person he loved, the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and the person he would marry when he gets a little older. Then they parted, Naruto kept kissing Hinata on the lips, then the cheek, then her chin, and then her neck. Hinata giggled for it tickled her then felt Naruto smile from her neck. Not wanting to know what he was planning, Hinata brought his face back towards her's and kissed him again. Naruto didn't resist and wrapped his arm around her waist as he kisses her back. Then Naruto felt his hands traveling down her back and on her butt. Without thinking he squeezed them and cased Hinata to squeal. "N-Naruto-kun..." she called his name embaressed for what he did.

Naruto smiled as he chuckled. "Sorry, couldn't help myself." he explains as he went back to kissing Hinata who didn't resist. Not wanting the moment to end, Naruto pulls back as he and Hinata were panting for air. "We should probably... go back..." he said between breathes as he rested his forehead against Hinata's.

"H-Hai..." Hinata replies as she took a step back. "Will you sleep with me tonight?" she asks looking at Naruto.

"You didn't need to ask." Naruto replies as he smiles. Hinata smiles back as they start walking to her house.

Soon they finally made it to Hinata's house. Hinata had grabbed her pajamas and went to change in the bathroom while Naruto just removed his pants and sweater leaving his boxer and shirt on and lied on the bed waiting for Hinata. When Hinata came out she was wearing a silky night gown, lied on the bed with Naruto and hugs him. "Hey..." he said as he wraps his arm around Hinata's waist.

"I love you..." Hinata said with her eyes closed.

Naruto smiles as he heard the three magic words he missed hearing from her. "I love you too..." he said then kisses Hinata on the forehead.

Hinata falls asleep with a smile on her face. Then Naruto does the same.


	17. Sealing Hinata's Powers

It was morning and Hinata's eyes fluddered opened. When she tried to sit up she was pulled back down. She looked next to her to see Naruto's arm wrapped around her waist, sleeping soundly. So, she lied back down and faced the sleepy Naruto.

What Hinata didn't know, was that Naruto was wake and he knew Hinata was watching him. So, he hugged Hinata tighter and when he knew she was thrown off guard, he crashed his lips into her's. Hinata was shocked at first but then kissed him back. After a few minutes, they parted. "Ohiayo, Hina-chan..." Naruto said giving her one of his foxy grins.

"Ohiayo, Naruto-kun..." Hinata replies back as she smiled sweetly. Then when she tried to get up, she was pulled back down by Naruto. "Naruto-kun, I need to make breakfast." she whined as she gave Naruto the puppy eyes.

"Nope, today I'm making breakfast!" Naruto said as he dropped off the bed, kissed Hinata's forehead and ran to the kitchen. Hinata just giggled then lied back down still a little tired.

Soon Hinata woke up by a part of lips kissing her earlobe, then her cheek, then finally it was kissing her neck. She giggled for it tickled. "Naruto-kun..." she giggled.

Then Naruto moved away smiling. "Here." he said then gave Hinata a plate with eggs, bacon and cinnamon roll. "I made you your favorite!" he said proudly as he sat next to Hinata.

Hinata giggled. "Alrigato." she said then took a bit of the eggs. "It's good." she said smiling then continued eating. "What do we do now?" Hinata asks as she finishes eating then gets up to put the dishes on the sink.

"Hmm... Don't know." Naruto said as he followed Hinata.

Soon Hinata's phone went off. She answered it. "Hello? Ohiayo, Neji-niisan!" she said happily. "No, me and Naruto were just figuring out what to do..." then Hinata looked seriously. "Okay... Yeah, I understand... But could you not seal it fully, please?" There was a pause. "Well, since I can fully control it now, I was hoping that I could use it for conserts and little things like that, please." she begged in the phone. "Yes! Okay, so I'll meet you in 30 minutes... Okay... Ja ne, Neji-niisan." Then Hinata hung up.

"What was that about?" Naruto asks.

Hinata then remembers Naruto being there and looks away from him. "Neji-niisan, wants to seal my powers away." she explains looking at the ground. "I'm to meet him in 30 minutes so we don't have to worry about my powers being loose for tonight." she added as she kept starring at the ground.

"Hina-chan..." Naruto calls her name then walks up to her and hugs her. "I love you... You know that, right?" he asks. Then he felt Hinata nod her head. "I don't care if you can summon angels, demon or anything..." he then pushes her away to look at her face. "I will love you know matter what... okay." he said smiling and she nods. "Later tonight, I need to tell you something important... Okay." he said. Hinata nods again. _No more hiding secrets from her... _Naruto thought. "Well... wouldn't walk to keep your cousing waiting." he said as he started dragging her out the door_._

(^.^) \(^.^)/ \(^.^\) \(^.^)/ (/^.^)/ \(^.^)/ (^.^)

Naruto and Hinata then walked into Tsunade's office. "Sorry, we're late." Naruto said as he walks in and see Neji, Tsunade, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino and Kiba starring at them.

"G-Gomennasai." Hinata said as she stood behind Naruto embaressed from the stares they were giving her.

Neji gives Hinata a gentle smile. "It's okay, Hinata-sama." he said.

"Neji-niisan, you don't have to add the suffix anymore." Hinata said then smiles at him. "Just Hinata." she said.

"Hai." Neji said giving up then walks towards her. "You ready?" he asks holding his hand out.

Hinata looked at Neji then his hand and took a step back scared for she knows how much pain it will cause to put the seal on. Hinata gripped Naruto's hand tignte remembering the pain. "Hinata..." Naruto calls her. She looks up at him holding his arm. "I'll be right next to you..." he assured her as he smiled.

Then Hinata nodded as she smiled and reached for Neji's hand. "Okay, ready?" he asks as he stands in front of her. Hinata nods. Then Neji places his hand on Hinata's stomach and does hand seals with one hand. Soon Neji starts mumbling as Hinata and him started glowing.

Soon Hinata's heart beated heavily. She groaned in pain but couldn't move her body. Even though they were inside the wind started circling Hinata and Neji as Neji started mumbling faster. "Sealing No Justu!" Neji shouted as the wind pushed everyone to the ground except Hinata who stood in the middle of the room glowing. Naruto looks at Hinata as the glowing aura was floating around her as her stomach was exposed.

The glowing aura circled Hinata and into her stomach where a sealed appeared then disappeared. Hinata fell to the ground. Naruto looked at her closer and saw she wasn't breathing. "Hinata!" Naruto shouted but Neji grabbed his shoulder. "Neji! Let me go!" he shouted as he tried to run to Hinata but this time Neji tackled him.

"No one touch her!" Neji shouted. Everyone looked at him confused. "If you touch her... Then her powers will go crazy and she won't be able to control it... She'll be consumed by it.." he explained as he looks at Hinata.

"Neji, she isn't breathing!" Naruto yelled as he struggles to get up but Neji had him down.

"That's how the seal works, Naruto! Give it a few minutes... I promise she'll be breathing." Neji said looking at Naruto with gentle eyes.

Naruto just looks at Hinata who was lying on the middle of the ground. Unit what seemed like forever, Hinata's back arced as she took a deep breath making everyone jump. Hinata coughed as she fell back to the ground. "Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he ran to Hinata's side. "Oi, are you okay?" he asks as he supports Hinata's head.

"H-Hai..." Hinata replies as she stands up. Then she looks at Neji. "Alrigato, Neji-niisan." she said smiling.

Neji smiles back. "Anytime, Hinata." he said.

"Sorry, to ruin the moment but... We haven't thought of a song to sing tonight." Ino said looking at Hinata and Sakura.

"Don't worry... I woke up at 2:30 in the morning and wrote the note and lyrics while Naruto was sleeping." Hinata said.

"Nani?!" Naruto shouts as he looks at Hinata shock.

"I needed to write us a song... Gomennasai, Naruto-kun." Hinata apologized as she looked away. "I-I knew you wouldn't let me if I told you before we went to bed." she explained.

Naruto sighed then hugs Hinata. "Fine, you're off the hook this time..." he said then lend down to Hinata's ear. "But next time... You'll be punished..." he whispers. Hinata's whole face turns red. Naruto laughs.

"Let's go pratice then." Sakura said happily. Ino and Hinata nod as the head to Hinata's house.


	18. The Festival

_Hinata singing _

**Sakura singing**

Ino singing

**_All three singing_**

(^.^) \(^.^)/ \(^.^\) \(^.^)/ (/^.^)/ \(^.^)/ (^.^)

After a few hours of practing the song. Hinata, Sakura and Ino were getting dressed. "You look pretty, Ino." Sakura said as she looks at Ino who was wearing skinny jeans that had ripped holes on her knees while she was wearing a shirt that expose her telly bottom and on the chest it said, 'Sexy Drummer'.

"Thanks, Sakura. You look pretty too." Ino said as she saw Sakura wearing a pink t-shirt that also had rip holes in the side of the shirt, on the chest it said, 'Rock Hard!' and she was wearing black black. "I wonder what's taking Hinata a long time?" Ino asks.

"Hinata! You ready, yet?!" Sakura shouts from the outside of Hinata's room.

"Ano... Just a minute!" Hinata shouts back. Then after a few minutes Hinata walks out of her room. "H-How do I look?" she asks.

Ino and Sakura look at Hinata and sees her wearing a lavender shirt that was short on the left side and longer on the right side. While she was wearing jeans that looked a little baggy. "Oh my god! You look so adorable!" Ino squeals as she hugs Hinata.

"A-Alrigato, Ino-chan." Hinata said smiling.

"Okay, ready? The guys are waiting outside." Sakura said as she hooks her arms around Hinata and Ino's arms.

Then they walked out thr door and sees Kiba, Sasuke and Naruto dressed nicly but sort of in the same style as the girls. "Hi, Kiba." Ino said as she hugs his arm.

"Hey, took you long enough." Kiba said playfully. Ino giggles.

"Hey, Hinata." Naruto said as he wraps his arm around her waist from behind. "You look beatiful..." he whispers in her ear. Hinata blushes and smiles. Then she kisses Naruto by surprise. Not thinking about it, Naruto kisses Hinata back until Hinata pulled back and rests her head against Naruto's chest. Naruto just smiles as he hugs her. "So, adorable." he says.

Hinata smiles as she kept hugging Naruto. "Okay, we ready?" Sakura asks as she's in Sasuke's arms.

"Let's go!" Ino yells as she started dragging Kiba towards the festival, Sakura was also dragging Sasuke while Hinata just wanted to take her time being with Naruto, she was walking with Naruto as his arm was wrapped around Hinata's waist.

Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Kiba, Sakura and Sasuke were walking around the festival having fun. Naruto had won a game and gave Hinata a stuffed fox. The whole time, Hinata has been holding the fox by her chest with her arms wrapped around it. "You're so damn adorable~!" Naruto squealed as he hugs Hinata like a little child.

Then Naruto stopped hugging Hinata and ghey continued to walk around. Until Hinata felt something tug of her shirt or _someone. _She turns around and sees a little girl smiling. "Hi, what can I do for you?" Hinata asks as she kneeled down smiling at the girl.

"Could you sign, Hina please?" she asks as she held her stuffed lion up at Hinata. "I named her after your nickname." she explained. "I hope you don't mind."

Hinata smiles. "I don't mind. What's your name?" she asks as she grabs a permanent marker.

"Anju." she replies smiling.

"To Anju and Hina from Hinata." she said as she wrote it down on the stuffed lion. "How's this?" Hinata asks as she hands the stuffed lion to the girl.

"Alrigato." Anju said smiling. "Could you give Hina a kiss good-bye?" she asks holdding her stuffed lion at Hinata. Then Hinata lend down and kissed the lion's forehead. "Alrigato, Hina!" Anju shouts as she runs off to her mother.

Hinata stood up and looks at Anju who was by her mother smiling. Naruto watched the whole thing smiling then comes up to Hinata and wraps his arm around her waist. "You'll make a great mother, ya know." Naruto whispers in her ear.

"R-Really?" Hinata asks as she blushing.

"Believe it!" Naruto said proudly as he gave her one of his famous foxy grin. Hinata smiled as she kissed Naruto's cheek.

"Hinata! We have to perform now!" Sakura said as she ran up to them excitedly.

"Come on! Let's go!" Ino shouts from a distance with Kiba and Sasuke.

Hinata looks at Naruto who smiles then they walk to the stage that wasn't to far away. After a few minutes, they finally make it to where the stage was and meet Tsunade and Shizune standing back stage. "Tsunade-sama, we're here." Hinata called out.

"Ready, Hinata? It's been awhile since you last performed on stage." Tsunade asks in a caring voice.

"Hai. I'm really excited about this." Hinata replies happily.

Tsunade smiles. "Then do your best." she told them

"Hai!" Hinata, Sakura and Ino said smiling. Then they make their way to the stage.

As they got into position, the boys were by the side of the stage watching. Hinata grabbed a mic and looks at Sakura and Ino. "Ready?" she asks. They nod. Then the curtains move and expose a huge crowd with everyone cheering. "Hello, Konoha!" Hinata shouts. "It's been awhile since I've perform hasn't it?" she asks playfully. Everyone agrees. "Well, here's a song to make up for it!" she shouts.

Then Sakura and Ino start playing.

_**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**_

_**Oh what a shame that you came here with someone**_

_**So while you're here in my arms**_

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

_**We're gonna die young**_

_**We're gonna die young**_

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

Then Sakura walks closer to the crowd.

**Young hearts, out our minds**

**Runnin like we outta time**

**Wild childs, lookin' good**

**Livin hard just like we should**

**Don't care whose watching when we tearing it up** _(You Know)_

**That magic that we got nobody can touch** _(For sure)_

Sakura then moves back and Hinata takes her place. While Sasuke was amazed that his girlfriend could sing like that.

_Looking for some trouble tonight_

_Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side_

_Like it's the last night of our lives_

_We'll keep dancing till we die_

Naruto was smiling, happy his girlfriend was smiling and having fun.

_**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**_

_**Oh what a shame that you came here with someone**_

_**So while you're here in my arms,**_

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

_**We're gonna die young**_

_**We're gonna die young**_

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

Soon Ino has a replacemeant take her place Hinata hands her the mic.

Young hunks, taking shots

Stripping down to dirty socks

Music up, gettin' hot

Kiss me, give me all you've got

It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush _**(you know)**_

As Ino sung the next part she looks at Kiba and winks.

That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)

Ino hands Hinata her mic back and gets another one.

_Looking for some trouble tonight_

_Take my hand i'll show you the wild side_

_Like it's the last night of our lives_

_We'll keep dancing till we die._

As Hinata finishes her line, replacements for Ino and Sakura came, gave them mics and they grabbed the guitar and started playing while Ino movedso her replacement could play. Then the three girls went to the side and grabbed their boyfriends hand, dragged them on stage. "Just follow our lead." Hinata told them.

_**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**_

_**Oh what a shame that you came here with someone**_

_**So while you're here in my arms**_

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

As they sang, Hinata jumped off the stage and into the crowd singing and dancing with them. Naruto and the other followed as they were singing and dancing with the crowd having fun.

_**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**_

_**Oh what a shame that you came here with someone**_

_**So while you're here in my arms**_

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

_**We're gonna die young**_

_**We're gonna die young**_

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

After they sang the song, they watched the fireworks. Sakura was sitting on Sasuke's lap while Kiba was resting on the tree bark with Ino sitting between his legs. While Hinata and Naruto were on the Hokage Mountain kissing. "I love you..." Naruto said as he rested his forehead on Hinata's.

"I love you too." Hinata replies smiling as she looks at Naruto's eyes.

"You're so fucking adorable~!" Naruto squeals as he hugs Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, since when did you have a dirty mouth?" Hinata asks in a whiny voice.

Naruto chuckles. "Gomennasai, Hinata." he said smiling. "But I guess I should blame you and your beauty." he said grinning.

Hinata giggles. "Gomen, Naruto-kun. I didn't mean to give you such a dirty mouth." she said playfully.

"You're forgiven." Naruto said. Hinata smiles then sees Naruto smirking. "But you're still gonna have to be punished." he said as he looks at Hinata who knew what was going to do.

"N-No, Naruto-kun... Don't..." Hinata begs as she moves away.

"To late." Naruto said as he pounces on Hinata and starts to tickle her.

"N-No... S-St-St-Stop, N-N-Naruto-kun... P-P-Ple-Please..." Hinata begs as she was laughing so hard. Naruto didn't listen and kept tickling her. "M-M-My s-s-sto-stom-stomache i-is s-st-starting t-to h-h-hurt..." she said between laughs. "N-N-Na-Naruto-kun..." she whines.

"Alright, alright." Naruto said smiling as he got off of Hinata and sat up. As Hinata sat up she was trying to calm down. "But you still need punishment." he said looking at Hinata.

"N-No more punishments." Hinata said.

Before Hinata could get out of Naruto's hold. Naruto had crashed his lips into Hinata's. At first, Hinata was shocked then she closed her eyes, kissing him back. Naruto licked the bottom of her lip and Hinata gladly welcomed him in. Then after a few minutes, they parted. "Now, you're off the hook." Naruto whispers.

Hinata wraps her arms around Naruto's neck. "I think, I could deal with that kind of punishment." she said playfully. Naruto smirks them bends down and begins to kiss Hinata's neck which caused Hinata to giggle. "N-Naruto-kun... I-I don't want to stop b-but... Don't you t-think we kissed enough?" she asks as she giggled.

"Nope... It's never enough with you..." Naruto replied as he kissed Hinata nose who closed her eyes with a smile. "I love you so much." he told Hinata.

"I love you, too." Hinata replies smiling. Soon the fireworks stop. "Looks like the shows over." she said looking at Naruto.

"Doesn't mean I can't stop kissing you..." Naruto said as he kissed Hinata's cheek, eyes, nose, the corner of her lip, then her neck. All Hinata could do was stand there giggling and smiling. Then when Naruto nibbled on Hinata's earlobb. She moaned. "Like that." he whispers in her ear.

"H-Hai..." Hinata answers as she blushes. Then Naruto nibbles on her earlob again. She couldn't help but moan again. Naruto then started kissing Hinata's neck that was close to her chest. She moaned. "N-Naruto-kun... Not only do you have a dirty mouth... But you're starting to get pervered." Hinata said looking at Naruto.

"Gomen, I just can't control myself around you anymore." Naruto confessed as he kept kissing Hinata all over her face.

"S-Stop, Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she lightly pushed Naruto away. He didn't resist and moved away a little. "We should go meet up with the others." she said smiling.

"Hinata, do we have to~?" Naruto whines.

Hinata giggled. "Hai. They'll be worried to where we are." she replied. "Let's go." she said as she was dragging Naruto.

"Fine." Naruto said giving up then let Hinata drag him home with her. "Hey, Hinata. Where's Neji?" he asks.

"Neji-niisan, thought it would be a good time for him to relax alone." Hinata replied. "Oh, I forgot to mention..." she stops and looks at Naruto smiling nervously. "Neji-niisan, will be staying at my house." she said.

"Nani?!" Naruto shouted.

"C-Calm down, Naruto-kun. Neji-niisan, doesn't have a place to stay and plus we're cousins." Hinata said looking at Naruto then gave him the puppy eyes. "Plus, he did promise you he'd protect me from my father and did he break that promise?" she asks.

Naruto then cross his arms over his chest and puts. "Fine... I guees I'm okay with it." he said.

Hinata smiles. "Alrigato." she says.


	19. The End of Hinata Hyuga

It was a week after the festival and Hinata was at the training ground training with her powers, until she sensed someone was watching her. "I know you're there! Come out now!" she yelled looking around.

"I see you've been training... Hinata." Hiashi said as he was standing in front of Hinata.

"W-What are you doing here?" Hinata asks shocked as she took a step back.

"I've come to try an experiment." Hiashi said smirking then he appeared face to face to Hinata, grabbed her stomach and Hinata screamed in pain. When Hiashi pulled his hand away, it was like he was taking a dark aura out of Hinata. Then Hinata fell to the ground and when she looked up she saw another her hovering over her.

"I'm... Free..." The Other Hinata said looking at herself that was wearing the same thing the original Hinata was wearing expect of a lavender creamy jacket, Other Hinata was wearing a dark blue and black jacket. Then the Other Hinata laughed evily. "I'm free! Hahahaha! Finally, I can destroy you and this stupid village." she said pointing at Hinata then smirked. "And, I can destroy your stupid friends and boyfriend." she said.

"Hinata." Hiashi called the Other Hinata.

"My name's not Hinata!" Other Hinata growled. Hiashi raised his eyebrow. "My name's Nata. The dark side of the weakling." she said coldly as she smirks.

Hiashi smirked. "Okay, Nata. You may destroy this village." he said as he walked over to Hinata and knocked her unconscious. "I'll be here later to check on you progress." he said as he had Hinata over his shoulders.

While Nata started making her way back to the village with an evil smirk on her face.

******An Hour Later******

Naruto, Neji, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke and Kiba were at Tsunade's office. "We can't find Hinata." Sakura told Tsunade who was drinking sake.

Then Tsunade spit out her sake. "What?! What do you mean you can't find Hinata?!" she asks almost shouting.

"We looked everywhere. The house, Hokage Mountain, training grounds. We can't find her at all." Ino explained.

Then Shizune came running in. "Tsunade-sama! We're being under attack!" she shouted.

Once again, Tsunade spit out her sake. "By who?!" she shouted as she shot up from her seat.

"By Hinata Hyuga." Shizune said. Everyone looked at her shocked. "She's at the main gates." she said.

Then Naruto was the first one to run out to the main gate and everyone followed.

******To the Main Gates******

When Naruto and everyone else, finally got to the main gates. Their eyes widen as they saw people lying on the ground unconscious. "About time you all got here!" yelled a voice. Everyone looked at and saw Hinata standing in front of them with an unconscious man over her shoulder. "Here, you can have him!" she said as she threw the man at Sasuke who caught him.

"Hinata... Did you do this?" Sakura asks.

"Yeah, I was bored so I decided to have fun until you guys showed up." Hinata said proudly.

"But why... Why would you betray us?!" Tsunade asks.

"Because I'm sick of you!" Hinata said coldly. Everyone flinches. "I'm sick of you and all your happy time and I'm sick of this stupid village!" she added as the air was getting intense for Hinata was getting angrier and angrier.

"Hinata..." Naruto called her.

"DON'T CALL ME HINATA!" She screamed as she punches Naruto sending him flying. Everyone looks at her shocked. "I HATE HINATA! SHE NOTHING BUT A WEAKLING!" she yelled as she got on top of Naruto and was punching him in the face. After of few punches, Hinata jumped away from Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called him as he and Kiba helped Naruto stand up.

"Hey man, you okay?" Kiba asks while Sakura was healing Naruto.

"I'm fine." Naruto replied starring at Hinata.

"Hinata! Stop this now!" Tsunade yelled.

Then Hinata smirked at first until finally she just laughed. Everyone starred at her. "You don't get it! Hahahaha! I'm might be Hinata but..." then she stops laughing at looks at everyone with an evil smile. "I'm the dark side of that weakling. My name's Nata." she told them. Everyone looked at her shocked. "Naruto... Tell them how hard I punched you." she said looking at Naruto who just starred at her. "My strength depend on how much hatred and pain that weakling Hinata is." she explained. Naruto looked at her with wide eyes finally understanding she was telling them. Nata smirks. "Yeah, that's right. That's how much pain, hatred and suffing she is."

"I see you're having fun, Nata." said a new voice.

Everyone including Nata turned around and saw Hiashi along with an army worth of Hyugas. "Hiashi." Neji growled.

"Are they all family members?!" Kiba asks shocked.

"Ah! You're here!" Nata said smiling at Hiashi. "By the way, I didn't get the chance to thank you for freeing me." she said. Everyone looked at Hiashi shocked.

"It was my pleasure but I thought you would have been half way done, destroying the village." Hiashi said.

"I do my work slowly as I watch people suffer... That's my style." Nata said smirking. "So, where she at?" she asks.

"Right here." Hiashi said as he moved aside, exposing the unconscious, original Hinata that was being hung by the ropes that wrapped around her wrists and ankles.

"Hinata!" Sakura calls her.

"Why don't you just kill her?" Nata asks coldly.

Then everyone looks at Hiashi as he lifted his sword and swung at Hinata. "Hinata!" Naruto yells as tears rolled down his cheeks.

But then the sword stopped exposing a shield. "That's why." Hiashi answers as he removed his sword and the shield disappeared.

Soon Nata jumps towards Hinata. "Let's try this." she said as she grabbed a kunai while Nata held into Hinata's shoulder. Then Nata swung the kunai at Hinata only to be pulled away from Hinata.

When Nata landed on her feet, she looked up and saw an angel standing in front of the unconscious Hinata. "Hinako?!" Hiashi said surprised.

"I will not forgive you, Hiashi." Hinako said as she cut Hinata lose then disappear and reappeared by Naruto. "Grab her." she said. Naruto grabbed Hinata away from Hinako and he sat down with Hinata's head lying on his lap. "You dare hurt our daughter! Use her as a weapon!" Hinako yelled as Nata started shaking.

"Nata... You may destroy her as well." Hiashi told Nata but he looked at her, he that Nata was shaking.

"Hinata... Hinata, wake up." Naruto said as he was shaking Hinata lightly but she was still unconscious. "She's not waking up." he said worriedly.

"Because, of the dark side of her." Hinako said starring at Nata. Everyone looked at her curiously. "The dark side of her is using her soul to be free." she explained. Everyone looked at her shocked. "We need to be her and Hinata will be bad to normal." she said. Then looked at Nata calming. "Please... Go back... Please, Hinata." she begged.

Soon Nata's jaw tighten. "MY NAME'S NOT HINATA!" she screamed as she appeared behind Hinako and kicked her sending her flying.

When Hinako screamed in pain, Hinata's eyes shot open. "Hinata!" Naruto called her but noticed her eyes were blank.

Soon a bright aura started glowing around her and she was being lifted into the air, out of Naruto's hold. Everyone starred at her shocked and curious. Then Hinata faced Nata and held her hand out at her. Nata's jaw tighten. Soon Nata started glowing. "What the..." Nata said surprised. Then little orbs of light started leaving Nata and entered into Hinata.

"What going on?!" Hiashi yelled.

Hinako watched what happened and smiled a little. "Hinata's taking back her soul." she explained.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING BACK! I JUST GOT FREE!" Nata yelled then the orbs of light stopped leaving Nata's body while Hinata's body was falling.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled but was stopped by a Hyuga. "Outta my way!" he yelled but was to late for Hinata hit the ground.

Everyone starred at the two Hinatas until Nata started turning into a bright orb and entered into Hinata. "She did it." Hinako said smiling as she stood up holding her left arm.

"What?! How?!" Hiashi yelled.

Then everyone watched as Hinata was slowly getting up. Hinata then held her hand out towards Sakura and Ino. After a few seconds, Sakura had a guitar and Ino was sitting on a drum set. "Sakura-chan... Ino-chan... This is war..." Hinata said as she slowly stood up facing Hiashi with her bangs covering her eyes.

"W-What are you doing, Hinata?" Sakura asks in a shaky voice.

"Please... Just do it..." Hinata begged.

Ino and Sakura looked at each other then nodded. "Okay..." Sakura said. Then her and Ino started playing and after five seconds, Hinata started singing.

_The warning to the people_

_The good and the evil_

_This is war_

_To the soldier, the civilian,_

_The martyr, the victim,_

_This is war_

Then Sakura and Ino started getting louder as an aura started surrounding Hinata as she sang.

_It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,_

_The moment to live and the moment to die,_

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight_

_To fight, to fight, to fight!_

Then Hiashi realizes what Hinata is doing. "Attack!" he yelled then everyone runs towards Hinata and the other. But before the Hyugas could reach Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Sasuke, Hinako, Tsunade or the village. A huge shield surrounded everyone except for Hinata.

"Keep playing!" Hinata told Sakura and Ino as the aura got brighter.

_To the right, To the left_

_We will fight to the death!_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_From the last to the first_

_To the right, To the left_

_We will fight to the death!_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world!_

As Hinata said those parts. Everyone watches as a light beam surrounded Hinata and demon started appearing but everyone was shocked that not only Hinata summoned demons but she also summoned angels. "Hinata! Stop!" Neji yelled. Hinata didn't listen. "You'll die!" he yelled.

"I don't care!" Hinata yelled back as she was glaring at Hiashi. Everyone looked at her shocked. "He hurt you! I will not forgive him!" she yelled.

"Hinata..." Naruto called her.

_A warning to the prophet,_

_The liar, the honest,_

_This is war._

_To the leader, the pariah,_

_The victor, the messiah,_

_This is war._

_It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,_

_The moment to live and the moment to die,_

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight,_

_To fight, to fight, to fight!_

Then the angels and demons got intense as if they could feel Hinata's emotions. Soon Hinata ran towards Hiashi and the other Hyugas with the angels and demons following behind. "Attack!" Hiashi yelled and the Hyugas obeyed.

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled as she was running towards Hiashi and his group.

Finally, the collided.

_To the right, To the left_

_We will fight to the death!_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_From the last to the first_

_To the right, To the left_

_We will fight to the death!_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world!_

Soon Hinata had fought her way from the crowd and was standing in front of Hiashi who was starting to shake. Then Hinata run up to Hiashi throwing punches. Hiashi didn't have time to think and was punched to the ground. Hiashi got up and started fighting back. It went on for a. hour as the angels and demons were fighting the Hyugas. Until, finally Hinata had punched Hiashi by the heart. Hiashi coughed up blood and fell on his knees.

_I do believe in the light_

_Raise your hands into the sky_

_The fight is done, the war is won_

_Lift your hands toward the sun_

As Hinata sang the part, everyone stops fighting and looks at Hinata, the shield then disappeared and Naruto and the other looked at Hinata amazed.

_Toward the sun_

Then Hinata looked at her friends and raised her hands smiling at them.

_Toward the sun_

Then Naruto notices Hiashi slowly coming up to Hinata from behind with his katana in his hand. "Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

_Toward the sun_

Hiashi then raised his sword at Hinata ready to strike her.

_The war is won_

When Hinata sung that line, Hiashi had swung his sword at her. "HINATA!" Naruto yelled. Luckily, Hinata already knew Hiashi was behind her and used the kunai to dodged it. Hiashi looked at Hinata with wide eyes. Then Hinata pushed Hiashi back making him almost trip.

_To the right, To the left_

_We will fight to the death!_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_From the last to the first_

Hinata had ran up to Hiashi once more and used her kunai while Hiashi was using the sword. They swung at each other many times but Hinata was always dodge it.

While everyone was watching the fight amazed. Sakura and Ino kepy playing at they watched Hinata.

_To the right, To the left_

_We will fight to the death!_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave __new world!_

At the time, Hiashi was becoming weaker and weaker which caused his movements to become slower. Hinata took the chance and was cutting Hiashi all over his body. Hiashi couldn't dodge Hinata's attacks anymore. So, he jumped away.

_A brave new world_

_The war is wo__n_

Hinata and Hiashi then ran towards each other. Not only ready to end the war... But ready... To end each others lives.

_The war is won_

_A brave new worl__d_

Finally, Hinata was singing the last line of the sing as Hiashi and Hinata collided and caused a cloud of dust surround them. Everyone looked closly worried about both of the family members. Until, the smoke disappeared exposing Hinata and Hiashi shoulder to shoulder, back to backs, facing away from each other. "Hinata..." Neji said wondering who won.

Hiashi then had a small smile on his face. "You've grown... Hinata." he said. Then he fell on his knees and then on his face.

"Hinata... Won?" Ino asks shocked and amazed.

Sakura then had a big smile n her face. "We won!" she yelled. Everyone cheered.

Hinata was standing over Hiashi starring at him then Naruto came up and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Gomen..." he said.

"It's okay..." Hinata said still starring at Hiashi. "I couldn't forgive him..." she said. Then Hinata saw her hand glowing as well did Naruto. She looked at her hand and saw that it was glowing bright. Hinata turned to face Naruto still starring at her hand.

"Hinata..." Naruto called her. Then the bright light traveled from her hand to her elbow, then her shoulders, next her waist, until finally, her whole body was glowing. "What happening?" Naruto asks worried as everyone was now looking at Hinata.

"I don't know..." Hinata replies. Then she saw her hand disappearing. "W-What's happening?" she asks in a shaky voice as both of her arms were fading away.

"Hinata!" Sakura yelled as she ran up to Hinata and Naruto with everyone following behind. The demons and angels have all returned to where ever they go.

When Sakura and everyone else got to Hinata, they saw she was disappearing. "Hinata..." Ino called her.

Hinata put her hands down, looked at her friends and smiles. "It's okay. I'm fine." she said.

"No! You're not! You're disappearing!" Naruto yelled as he was hugging Hinata, crying.

Hinata would hug Naruto back but her arms and half of her legs were gone. "It looks like I used to much powers." she said.

"Don't leave me! Not again!" Naruto yelled as he cried harder. Then when he moved away, he saw was almost gone and her head and shoulders were still fading away. "Hinata..." he called her crying.

Once again, Hinata smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Gomennasai, Naruto-kun. I can't fight it." she said still smiling as the only thing left of her was her head. "I had fun, I really did." she said as her neck disappeared. "I made friends, got to trust people." then half of her face disappeared. Naruto was crying even harder. "I fell in love. I have no regrets about my life..." with that Hinata completely diappeared.

"Hinata! No wait!" Naruto yelled as he tried to reach Hinata even thoug. she wasn't there.

"I love you, Naruto-kun..." Hinata voice said.

Naruto stopped what he was doing and fell on his knees as he looked at the sky. "Hinata... HINATA!" he screamed.


	20. The Best Birthday Ever

******Hinata's POV******

It's been a month since I disappeared from existence, from the village, from my friends and... From Naruto. After it happened, I appeared in from of God and he made me an angel since I used my life to save the village and my friends. My mom was also an angel so I was able to see her everyday.

Since it was a month, today was my birthday and one of the angel told me to meet up with God. Then I was finally standing in from of God. "You called for me?" I asked smiling.

God smiled back. "Hinata, isn't today your birthday?" God asked me. I nodded as I was still smiling. "To celebrate your birthday, I'm allowing you to visit the Leaf Village." he said happily.

I looked at God shocked as tears were burning my eyes. "R-Really?" I asked. God just nodded. Then I was crying. "Alrigato, alrigato." I repeated as I was wipping my tears.

"Now, go." God said smiling.

I stopped crying and was smiling. "Hai." I said as I ran to the gates.

When I finally got there I didn't think twice as I used my wings to fly there. The whole time, I was smiling. Until finally, I was standing on the very top of the Hokage Building. "Wow, this place hasn't changed a bit." I said looking over the village.

"So, will you come?" I heard someone ask. I knew where it was coming from and I flew to the Hokagea's office. Once I got there, I saw Sakura and Sasuke was talking to Tsunade.

"Please, Naruto is really looking forward to celebrating her birthday." Sakura begged.

"Where is Naruto?" Tsunade asks.

"He's at her house." Sasuke replied.

Her house? Did he get another girlfriend? Then a small smile appeared on my face. "At least he's happy." I told myself. "I haven't seen my house in awhile... Maybe I should go for a visit." I suggested as I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was at my house in my room. "This place really hasn't change." I said looking around. Then I left my room and went into the living room where I saw Naruto, Ino and Kiba. "Naruto." I called him.

"I think it's a good idea to celebrate het birthday." Ino said smiling.

Naruto smiled back. "Yeah." he said. Naruto was smiling but I could see his true feeling behind his smile. It showed sadness. My heart was breaking. "Well, it's almost 7:30 and we should put out the food." Naruto said as he walked in the kitchen.

"Maybe, I should follow him." I told myself as I followed behind Naruto.

All day I followed Naruto as they were making my house ready for my birthday party. It's really sweet of them to be celebrating mybirthday even though they think I'm not there. I was extremly happy. Then the party started.

I watched as all of my friends and everyone I know showed up. "Hey, everyone." Sakura called out with a microphone. Everyone replied back as I just walked up and was now standing next to Sakura and Ino.

"Thank you all for coming." Ino called out.

"As you can guess, today is Hinata's birthday." Sakura said trying to hold on a smile but I knew she was about to cry along with everyone else. "But instead of sulking around, I know for a fact that Hinata was want us to have fun." Sakura said still smiling.

"So, let's put on a big smile for Hinata's birthday today." Ino shouted as she also smiled.

"Let's have fun!" Sakura and Ino shouted.

I watched as everyone had fun and was there to support each other. It made me extremly happy and I had giggled and laughed along with everyone else even though they couldn't see or hear me. Just knowing they're having fun is enough for me.

******Heaven******

"God." Hinako called him to get his attention.

"What is it, Hinako?" God asked looking at the angel.

"Why did you allow Hinata to see the village?" Hinako asks.

God just smiled. "Because, today's her birthday and I knew her friends and everyone she knew would celebrate it. I want Hinata to be able to see them and be happy." God replied as he watched Hinata have fun through a mirror. "Just look at her." God said. Hinako walked up to the mirror and watched Hinata smiling and laughing. "What do you see?"

Hinako smiled. "I see Hinata having fun, smiling and laughing." she told God.

"Exactly. Even though they can't see or hear her. Hinata's having fun with them." God said smiling then God chuckled. "I wanted to make her mother nature but I didn't want to give her any more burdens on her shoulders." God said as he continued to watch Hinata. "If everything turns great for her... I think I would send her back." God said softly.

Then Hinako looked at God with wide eyes. "Really? You would do that for Hinata?" she asks.

God smiled at her again. "Hai, she's been a wonderful angel. This would be her reward." God said then they continued to watch Hinata laughing and having fun.

******Hinata's House******

I watched everyone have fun and laugh until the party was starting to end. "Okay, everyone!" Sakura shouted. "The party's almost all over." she said.

Everyone looked disappointed. "But before we go, we're going to have the closest friends of Hinata come up here and say a word or two." Ino added. "We'll start with Sakura." she said then moved out of Sakura's way.

I stood next to Sakura. "Ano... I guess we're starting with me then." she said rubbing the back of her as she smiled nervously. "Okay let's see here... Something about Hinata..." she started thinking. "Well to start things off, Hinata was a wonderful person and was always kind to people and even animals." she said smiling. "She's always the light to everything whenever it was dark. Hinata was amazing, the first time I meet her. I thought she would leave us." she said laughing nervously. I giggled as everyone else laughed. "But she proved me wronge... I'm glad I was able to meet Hinata." she said finishing her speak. I smiled widely as Ino came up.

"Okay, looks like it's my turn." Ino said smiling. "When I first saw Hinata, I knew she needed a someone to trust. It was hard but then Hinata was able to trust both me and Sakura. We've been protective of her when it came to shopping or anything else." Ino said smiling. "We had a whole lot of fun. What I enjoyed the most was having Hinata wear some sexy clothes that would make her blush big time." she laughed as everyone did the same. I giggled remembering the times Ino made me wear something that exposes most of my skin. "That was one thing that I thought was cute about her. Blushing when she's embarresed or whenever she tease her about her and Naruto." she added smirking at Naruto who just blushed. "I'm really, really greatful that I was able to be friends with Hinata." Ino said finishing it off. "Neji, it's your turn." she yelled as she hand the microphone to Neji.

I looked at Neji smiling as I wondered what he would say about me. "Hinata was an amazing cousin, I was pleased to have her as my relative. Whenever she's around, she makes people smile and have fun with her." Neji said smiling. "I'm very greatful that Hinata made so many friends and for that... I thank you all." Neji said finishing his speak as he bowed. "Naruto, it's your turn." he said handing Naruto the microphone.

Naruto went in front of everyone looking nervous. I just stood next to him then I placed my hand over his. Then I noticed Naruto calmed down a little. "Ano... Hinata was... Ano, she was so wondeful that I don't know how to decribe her." Naruto said laughing nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. I just giggled on how cute he looks when he's nervous. "I loved her with all my life, I loved her smile, her laugh and just her in general." he started. "Now that's she gone... I just don't think I can see a future without her. It's kind of shocking but knowing her, she's probably watching us like she always does." he said smiling. "Then there's this feeling ever since she disappeared... I'm pretty sure everyone feels it too. Like a huge gap is missing." he said looking at everyone. Soon I felt as I'm about to cry. "We all miss her and I'm sure she misses us too." he said smiling. "So, all I have to say is... I'm glad that my first love was Hinata." he said. Then set it off. I was crying.

Then Sakura and Ino walked up to Naruto and took the microphone from him. "Okay, now it's time to say those six words you were told before." Sakura shouted into the microphone.

******Heaven******

"I've made my mind up." God told Hinako who looked at God curious. "We won't be seeing Hinata for awhile." God said smiling. Hinako then smiled as she watched God about to set Hinata free.

******To the Party******

"Ready..." Sakura shouted as they turned around to face my house which I was standing in front of.

"Set..." Ino said next. Everyone looked at the house and it kind of looked like they were looking at me.

"Go!" Sakura and Ino shouted.

What they said next made me cry even more. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HINATA! WE LOVE YOU!" Everyone shouted at the same time with big smiles on their faces.

******My POV*****

As Hinata cried, God had made Hinata seeable to everyone. When Hinata cried everyone saw and heard Hinata and they starred at her with wide eyes as tears rolled down her cheek. In front of them was Hinata with bright wings and she was crying. "H-Hinata..." Naruto called her shocked.

Then Hinata stopped crying and raised her head, saw everyone looking at her shocked. Soon Hinata's wings started feeling funny and she turned her head to see her wings disappearing. "God..." Hinata called him as her wings completely disappeared.

"This is your reward for being an amazing angel." God said in Hinata's mind.

"Hinata..." Naruto called her as Hinata was starring at the sky. "Are you... I mean... You're alive?" he asks trying to figure out what to say.

Hinata looked at Naruto crying as she smiled. "Hai... Naruto-kun." she said smiling.

Then Naruto ran to Hinata and hugged her tightly. "This is the second time you left me..." he cried as he buried his face in her neck.

"Gomennasai..." Hinata replied hugging Naruto back.

"But this is also the second time you came back to me." Naruto said as he backed up and looked at Hinata with tears rolling down his cheek.

Hinata then wipes Naruto's tears away with her hand. "Gomen... I made you cry again." she apologized. Naruto then cupped Hinata's face and smashed his lips on her's. Without even thinking twice, Hinata kissed him back. After a few minutes, they parted and hugged each other not wanting to let each other go. "I love you." Hinata said.

"I love you too." Naruto replied smiling.


	21. Naruto's Secret and Hinata's Discovery

It's been two years since Hinata was realeased from being an angel, she still had her powers but has only been using her powers for performances. The one time she had performed outside at night and had the stars dance with her. The crowd was amazed by the sight. Also, Naruto and Hinata have been to a lot of dates lately while Sasuke had proposed to Sakura and Ino and Kiba had a lot of 'alone' time with each other.

It was a great day, but Hinata was puking all day so she decided to go to the hospital while Naruto had to take care of some businesses.

Hinata was sitting in a hospital room waiting for Tsunade to tell her what was wrong with her. Until she felt like throwing up again and she ran to bathroom. Her hair was about to get in the way but it felt like someone was holding it up. Hinata looked up and saw Tsunade holding her hair up. "Tsunade-sama." she called her as Tsunade helped her to the chair.

"Well Hinata, I know what's wrong with you." Tsunade said.

"W-What's wrong with me?" Hinata asks

"Have you and Naruto been... Doing **it **without protection?" Tsunade asks. Hinata's face went blood red as she nodded. "Okay, well it turns out... You're pregnant." she said.

"NANI?!" Hinata yelled louder than she ever had causing Tsunade to cover her ears. "I-I'm... p-pre-pregnant?!" she asks.

"Yes, you know. Having a human grow in her uterus then you become a mother and Naruto becomes the father." Tsunade explained. "You're six weeks pregnant." she added.

"I-I'm going to be a m-mom and... N-Naruto-kun, going to be a d-dad?" Hinata asks herself then begins to imagine her and Naruto a family.

"Yup. Congratulations to you both." Tsunade said smiling.

"A-Alrigatou." Hinata replied smiling.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled her name as she burst through the door and ran to Hinata's side. "Are you okay?! Are you hurt?! What happened?! Oh my god! Don't tell me your leaving me again?!" he yelled a lot of questions.

All Hinata did was giggle. "No, Naruto-kun. I'm fine so calm down." she said reassuring Naruto.

"You sure?" Naruto asks finally calming down.

"Hai." Hinata replied smiling.

"That's good cause there's something I have to tell you and I was wondering if we could go on a date tonight? So, I can tell you then." Naruto explains looking at Hinata softly.

"Hai, there's something I have to tell you as well." Hinata said smiling at Naruto who had a huge grin on his face.

Then Naruto notices Tsunade there. "So, what's wrong with Hinata?" he asks.

"She just had bad food this morning." Tsunade replied not wanting to ruin the surprise. "Anyways, you can leave Hinata." then she lean in Hinata's ear. "Tell me what happens tomorrow." she told Hinata who just nodded.

"Let's go get ready, Hinata!" Naruto shouts happily as he picked Hinata up bridal style and jumped out the window.

"Naruto! Use the door next time!" Tsunade yelled but they had already disappeared frim her sight. Then Tsunade smiled. "I'm happy for the both of you." she said.

Once Hinata and Naruto got to their house, they were asking each other what to wear. Hinata decided to wear a lavender dress that went down a little past her thigh. While Naruto was wearing a white button up shirt and an orange tie with black pants. "Ready?" Naruto asks holding hand out.

"Hai." Hinata replied smiling as she took his hand. "Where we going?" she asked Naruto as they were walking.

"It's a surprise." Naruto answered smirking. Then Naruto faced Hinata and gave her a blindfold. "I have to blind you." he told her as he blindfolded Hinata. "Can you see?" he asked.

"No." Hinata replied as she began to try to feel for Naruto since he moved away from her. Naruto chuckled as he went behind Hinata and started to lead her to his surprise. After a few turns, Naruto stopped pushing Hinata and moved away from her. "N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata called him as she brought her hand by her chest a little scared and nervous. "You here?" she asked.

"Yup, just give me a minute and don't take that blindfold off until I say so, okay." Naruto told Hinata as she could hear movement. "Okay, now take it off." he told her.

Hinata took the blindfold off and saw Naruto standing next to a picnic with a jacarand tree next to it with the sun setting. "Naruto-kun... It's so..." Hinata said trying to figure out what to say but was speakless.

"Beautiful? I know, I found it yeatarday and figured that you would like it." Naruto said smiling as he walked towards Hinata. "Come on, I bet you're hungry." he then dragged Hinata to where the food was had sat with her. "I hope you'll like them. I made sandwiches, I brought some fruits and I brought tea." Naruto said smiling widely.

"This is amazing, Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she took a bit out of a sandwich as she looked around.

"D-Do you like it?" Naruto asks afraid she might not like.

"I love it. The food, the picnic and I love you. This is truely wonderful." Hinata said smiling but wasn't aware tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"You're crying! Did I do something wrong?! Maybe you don't the view." Naruto said panicking.

"Naruto-kun, everything's fine I'm just extremly happy." Hinata replied as she hugged Naruto who smiled softly and wiped her tears away.

Soon they were done eating and Naruto was ready to tell Hinata his huge secret. "Hinata... I have something to tell you." Naruto started as he looked away not wanting Hinata to see he's afraid to tell her.

"I do too. But you start first." Hinata said smiling as she waited for Naruto to tell her his news.

"Hinata... I..." Naruto said getting more and more scared at the moment. _What if she leaves me? What if she starts to hate me? _Naruto thought. "I... I have..." Then Naruto took a deep breathe and looked at Hinata straight at the eye. "I have a demon sealed inside me. To be more specific, I have the Nine Tailed Fox sealed in me." Naruto blured then starred at Hinata who was shocked. "So, if you want to break up with me I understand." Soon he looked away ready to feel the rejection.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata called him which made him flinch. "I don't know if I can live with a demon." Naruto heard Hinata say. As she said those words, Naruto felt his life just get ripped out of him. Then tears started rolling down his cheeks still not looking at Hinata. Naruto then felt a pair of hands reach for his face and made him look at Hinata who looked at him with sadness. "Are those the words you want to hear from me?" she asked. Naruto just looked at her with wide eyes. "Naruto-kun... I don't care if you have the nine tailed fox sealed inside you. I feel in love with Naruto Uzumaki, a man who accepted me even though I had powers that everytime I sing, I'm able to summon angels or demons." she didn't look away from Naruto once as she said those words. Naruto just starred at her shocked. Soon Hinata smiled. "I love you, Naruto-kun. If I didn't accept you then that would've been horrible thing for me to do." she told him as she wipes Naruto's tears away. "If you accept me... Then I'll accept you as you are. Naruto-kun is Naruto-kun... Not the demon inside you." she said smiling.

"Hinata..." Naruto called her then hugged her tightly. "I love you... I love you so much..." he said as he began to cry again. Hinata sat there allowing Naruto to finish crying and when he did, he had Hinata stand up as well as he did. "Hinata, now I know what I want to do with my life." he started. Then he went on one knee.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata called him already knowing what he's doing to do next.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with... Hinata Hyuga, will you marry me and become Hinata Uzumaki?" Naruto asks as he pulled a box out that held a diamond ring.

"Y-Yes... Yes!" Hinata shouted as she tackled Naruto into a hug. Naruto caught her before they could fall on the ground. "I would love to be you wife, Naruto-kun." she said crying. Then Naruto smiled as he put the ring on her finger.

"You still next to tell me your news." Naruto said reminding Hinata.

Then Hinata stood up and Naruto did the same as he was getting curious about Hinata's news. "Naruto-kun..." she started as she was getting nervous. The she took a deep breathe. "I-I'm pregnant." she told him.

Naruto starred at Hinata shocked, after a few seconds he realized what Hinata said. "Y-You're p-pre-pregnant?" he asks. Hinata nodded happily. Then Naruto smiled widely. "I-I'm going to be a dad?" he asks another question. Once again Hinata nods. Tears started to form on Naruto's eyes. "I'm going to be a dad!" he shouts as he hugs Hinata and lifts her in the air laughing. "We're going to have a family!" he added as he then crashes his lips on Hinata's.

They parted after a few minutes. "Tsunade-sama, told me I'm six weeks pregnant." Hinata added as she smiled.

"Was that the reason why you've been puking?" Naruto asks.

"Hai." Hinata replied.

"I so happy, we're going to be a family." Naruto said as he hugs Hinata again and kisses her on the nose which made Hinata giggle. "I winder what the others would say about this." Naruto told Hinata.

"Hopefully, Neji-niisan approves." Hinata said smiling.

"I don't care if he approves or not. I will marry you." Naruto said as he kisses Hinata again who kisses him back.


	22. Arigatou For Giving Me A Second Chance

It's been seven years and Hinata gave birth to a health girl who's name was Hinaru Uzumaki. Hinata and Naruto got married when Hinata was three months pregnant. Sasuke and Sakura was also married and has a healthy boy the same age as Hinaru, who's name is Saburo Uchina. Sakura was once again pregnant when Saburo was a year old. Ino and Kiba got married four months after Hinata gave birth to Hinaru.

Hinata was in the kitchen making dinner for her family. "Naruto-kun! Hinaru! Ramen's ready!" she yelled happily as she set the plates down. "3...2...1" as if it was their cue. Naruto and Hinaru appeared on the chairs.

"Ha! I won this time, otou-san!" little Hinaru shouted happily.

"I let you win!" Naruto argued. This caused Hinata to giggled. "Hinata, aren't you going to eat?" he asks as he was slurping on a string of noodle.

"Actually, I'm going out for a little bit." Hinata replied as she put on her shoes. "I'll be back. Please, don't break anything." she said before she closed the door behind her.

"Otou-san, do you think we should follow her?" Hinaru asks as she looked at Naruto worried about her mother.

"Hinaru, you read my mind." Naruto said smiling as they finished eating their ramen. "Come on, let's go follow your mother." he said as they put on their shoes and ran to catch up with Hinata.

Soon Naruto and Hinaru followed Hinata until she was at a waterfall. "Otou-san, what's kaa-san doing?" Hinaru asks as she watches her mother looking at the sun that was blocked by clouds.

Naruto then knew what Hinata was doing and just smiled. "Just watch." he told Hinaru who looked at him curiously. "Your mom's about to do something amazing." he said as he smiled. Hinaru then looked at Hinata who had her arms. Then she notices a few bright lights came from the sky and into Hinata's hand as they started forming something. Hinaru looked closly and notice as the bright lights started to fade away, her mother was holding a guitar. "H-How is kaa-san able to do that?" she asked Naruto.

"That's nothing, just keep watching." Naruto said as he pulled Hinaru on his lap as the sat behind Hinata while they were out in the open as if they wanted Hinata to notice them. Then Hinata started to play the guitar softly.

As Hinata started to play the guitar, Hinaru felt as if her troubles had been lifted away and she had all the care free in the world. Hinata then started to play a little louder and

_mezamashidokei ga ga naritateteru _

_onegai mou sukoshi nemurasete _

_kinou wa GIG de sono ato nomikai de _

_mochiron osake wa nomenai nda kedo juusu na nda kedo _

_isogashii hibi o majime ni ikiru _

_kono atashime ni douka nemuri o _

_chanto okitara shinkyoku kikaseteageru _

_mochiron hikigatari de hamori wa onegai _

_tetoriashitori oshieteageru yo shinpainai _

_sou iya ichigen kireteta kattekite onegai!_

_mezamashidokei o tomete kara sanjuppun _

_ii kagen okinakya ikenai kedo _

_mafuyu no ofuton wa mashou no aitemu _

_mou nukedasenaku natteshimatta yo nemuri noroi tsuki _

_warera ga kurasu gendai shakai _

_konna tokoro ni akuma ga ita _

_kudaranai kara isshou ni fusu nante hidoku nai? _

_koko kara omoshiroku naru ka mo shirenai ja nai _

_dakara tsuzuki to iwarete mo mada ukandenai _

_toriaezu futon ni taberare futonman ni naru _

_mou sore de ii ja nai _

Soon the clouds began to move away from the sun and the sun began to shine on Hinata that was smiling through the whole song. Hinaru looked at her mother shocked and amazed at the same time. While Naruto was just smiling watching his wife enjoy herself and watching his daughter looking at her mother like she was an angel. Naruto didn't argue with that, he really thought Hinata was an angel.

_haihai sorosoro okimasu yo oyu o wakashite yo _

_nemukezamashi no koohii ni tabenokoshita kukkii o _

_sou iya shinkyoku no renshuu o suru ndattakke na _

_somosomo hitorigurashi de dare to hanashiteta ndato?_

As Hinata was finishing the song Hinaru had ran to her mother's side hugging her, while Naruto walked up to them. "Kaa-san, I never heard you sing before." Hinaru said smiling brightly.

Hinata smiled as she held the guitar out as it began to turn into bright lights again and disappear into the sky. "So, what did you think about it, Hinaru?" she asks as she carried her daughter in her arms.

"It was really beautiful, kaa-san." Hinaru said smiling and Hinata smiled back.

"You read my mind, Hinaru." Naruto said as he took Hinaru from Hinata and put her on his shoulders. "It really was beautiful, Hinata." he said as he kissed Hinata.

"Arigatou, Hinaru, Naruto-kun." Hinata said smiling.

"Let's go home. Sasuke, Sakura and everyone else will be over in a few hours." Naruto said as he began to walk to the house.

"Hai." Hinata said then walked a few steps.

_"Hinata."_ said a voice. Hinata stopped walking. _"I'm proud of you." _the voice said, Hinata slowly turned around to see her mother standing next to god.

"Kaa-san... God..." Hinata called them as she looked at her with wide eyes.

_"We'll always have room for you as an angel, Hinata."_ God said smiling.

_"We wish for you happiness, Hinata."_ Hinako said as she and God began to fade away with smiles on their faces.

"Hinata!" Naruto's voice called. "You coming?!" he asks.

"Gomen!" Hinata yelled back as she ran half way to Naruto then stopped and look at the sky smiling. "Arigatou... For giving me a second chance." she said smiling then ran to Naruto and Hinaru again.

THE END


End file.
